The True Meaning of Love
by DestinyBabee
Summary: Kai/OC. BladeBreakers need another member to enter a tournament, which turns out to be a girl. Kai struggles with his feelings for her..and someone is out to kill her.. What will she do? Will kai protect her? will she survive? please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Kai/OC. A story about the Blade Breakers needing another member to enter a tournament. The opposing team recieves orders from Voltair to kill her.. What will she do? How will kai protect her? will she survive? please R&R.  
  
MY CHARACTER:  
  
Name: Serenity Marie Faith   
Age: 16  
Birthday: June 30th   
Hair: light brown with blonde streaks. long to the waist. hair is usually tied in pigtails.  
Eyes: blue   
Race: Canadian/Chinese   
Colour of Beyblade: black and white   
Bit-Beast: Dralexiel (two women representing light and dark. you can say she has 2 bitbeasts. its like yin and yang)  
Attack: the light side can change night to day, and her attacks are sunshine, and gust. The dark side can change day to night, her attack are starburst, and black hole  
  
Serenity is very kind, mature, and mostly independant. She's no doubt very beautiful, and she's quiet, and doesn't like to show her beyblade a lot. She hides her emotions often, and she definitely has one of the coolest bit-beast, she's able to call upon either the light or dark side of her bitbeast dralexiel. She's very famous and well known as well, not only for her extraordinary beyblading skills, but also because she's a singer and a model.  
  
-------------SHE LOOKS LIKE SAKUYA FROM SISTER PRINCESS (ANIME)  
  
***  
  
The True Meaning of Love  
  
Chapter 1- a new tournament  
By: DestinyBabee  
"AHH!! GUYS I'M SO BORED!!! It's been a couple months since there's been any tournaments. I bet you everyone forgot about the bladebreakers!" Tyson whined.   
  
"Will you shut up already?" Kai said getting really annoyed.  
  
"Hello boys. Long time no see. Hope you haven't lost your beyblading skills." A bald old man with a white mustache said as he walked in.  
  
"Mr Dickinson!" Everyone said except for kai.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson, are you here to tell us about another tournament??" A boy with a laptop said.  
  
"How did you ever guess Kenny?"  
  
"He knows because he pulled an all nighter check for big tournaments. Not letting the poor computer rest!" Dizzy complained.  
  
Everyone laughs except kai, who just 'Hmphs'.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?? Let's go register already!!" An excited Tyson said jumping up and down.  
  
"I recieved the forms this morning and I have then right here!" Mr Dickinson said pulling some papers out of his suit case, handing then to Kenny.  
  
"Um..Mr dicksinson, with all do respect it says we need 5 members in order to enter the Canadian Tournament." The chief said.  
  
"Does it?" Mr Dickinson walked over and read it over. "Oh my.. It does, doesn't it?"  
  
"Ahh!! What are we gonna do????" Tyson said running around panicking.  
  
"Calm down, Tyson. All we hafta do is find another member right?" Ray said.  
  
"Yes, you're right. Just leave that up to me. In the mean time, you don't you guys go have some fun or sharpen up your beyblading skills?  
  
"Hey! Let's so skiing!!" Max suggested.  
  
"Sure why not." Ray agreed.  
  
"Okay! Let's go then!" Tyson said running out the room.  
  
And everyone piled on to the BBA bus.  
  
At about any hour later, the bladebreakers arrived at Snow valley, a high class skiing resort for the rich or anyone that can afford it.  
  
"Wow, nice place.." Tyson said in awe.  
  
"Well, have fun boys! I promise I'll find a new member soon!" Mr Dickinson waved as he left.  
  
"Well let's go skiing already!" Tyson said running to the skii rentals.  
  
After 30 minutes of preparing the 4 bladebreakers were ready to hit the slopes. Everyone was good at skiing except for Tyson that is.  
  
"Um.. guys how do ya stop??" Tyson asked falling down.  
  
"You make a V with your ski's." Kai replied feeling kinda bored. Then decided to head off to the Black Diamons, the most difficult ski hill on the resort.  
  
"Hey Kai! Where you going?" Ray asked.  
  
"To the Black diamond. You amateurs are making me bored." Kai simply said.  
  
"Hey! who you calling a amateur!?" Tyson said falling again.  
  
"Hey man! I'm coming with you too!" Max said.  
  
"Don't worry, Tyson. I'll say with you." Ray said.  
  
"Thanks man!" Tyson said feeling a little better. "So you mind giving me some lessons??" Ray laughs.  
  
After an hour, Tyson finally got the hang of skiing. And well, Kai, Ray, and Max we trying all the hard hills. Tyson thought it would be best just to stick with the bunny hills. At about 3:00 pm everyone decided to retired back to the lobby and grab some food. And of ourse being Tyson, he got mountains of food. (no pun intended.)  
  
"Wow guys, this skiing takes alot of energy outta you!" Tyson said stuffing his face.  
  
"Wasn't it nice of Mr Dickinson to bring us to this 5 star skiing resort? Must be real expensive." Chief said walking towards his team mates.  
  
"Hey Chief! Where were you??" Ray asked.  
  
"Oh! I was at the lobby doing some research about the Canadian Tournamnet." Kenny said.  
  
"How what did you find out about it?" Max wondered.  
  
"Well, its held in Edmonton, Alberta (e-town baby! That's where I live! haha). It's a pretty spectacular place. It has the world's largest mall, and indoor amusement park called galaxy land."   
  
"Really?? I wanna go there!!" Tyson said excited.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full!" An annoyed Kai said.  
  
"We also found out that one of the best teams in the world are entering, so you guys better fire up your skills." Dizzy added.  
  
"Oh yeah, and Mr Dicksinson called awhile ago. He said he found the 5th member, and he have to get back asap." Kenny remebered.  
  
"Damn, what about the food??" Tyson said.  
  
"Ever heard of take-out?" Dizzy stated. 


	2. The New Blader

The True Meaning of Love  
  
Chapter 2- The New Blader  
By: DestinyBabee  
  
When the Bladebreakers got back to there hotel, Mr Dickinson was already there waiting.  
  
"Welcome back boys. I assumed you had fun?" Mr. Dickinson asked.  
  
"Yeah! Skiing is awesome!" Max replied.  
  
"So where is he?" Tyson said looking around.  
  
"Whoever said it was a he?" A girl with long light brown hair tie in two pig tails walked out from the shadows.  
  
"YOU'RE OUR 5th MEMBER??" Kenny said in utter shock.  
  
"Got a problem with that?" The girl said with an attitude.  
  
'Just like a girl version of Kai..' Ray thought.  
  
"A girl?? We're not here to babysit you know!" Kai barked angrily. 'wow.. She's so beautiful..WHAT! what am I thinking??!'  
  
"Girls can do stuff just as good as men!" She fought back. Kai just hmphed again.  
  
"Now now boys. I can assure you she CAN beyblade. She'll probably be quite a challenge for all of you." Mr. Dickinson said proudly.  
  
"Gimme a break." Kai said leaning against a wall and closed his eyes.  
  
"Come on, Kai. Give her a chance. How about a battle huh?" Tyson challenged.  
  
"You're on." The girl smirked, grabbing her white and black blade out.  
  
"Let's just see how good you are." Tyson said.  
  
"You'll be sorry when I'm done with you!"   
  
So they all headed outside to start the fight.  
  
"3..2..1.. LET IT RIP!" Max yelled out indicating the battle has started.  
  
Tyson and the unknown girl both launched their blades onto the ground.  
  
"Okay Dragoon!" Let's finish this quick! Storm attack!" Tyson commanded. Pretty soon, a blue dragon came out and attacked the girl's blade. Assuming he had won, Tyson smiled in satisfaction. When everything had cleared up, the white and black blade was still spinning unphased.  
  
"Hah! Was that the best you could do? I'm sorry, but that just ain't gonna cut it! Attack!" The girl yelled. Thw white and black blade obeyed it mistress's command and attack dragoon. With one swift attack, dragoon was sent flying, and when it had finally touched the ground, it was very badly damage. The girl then lifted her hand, calling back her blade. "So what do you think now?" She said looking at Kai in particular.  
  
"Wow..You're really good!" Kenny exclaimed.   
  
"Whoa.. you beat me!" Tyson said picking up his blade. "Good battle." He said holding out his hand for a handshake.  
  
The girl on the other hand was kind of surprise, he wasn't mad the she beat him? She then snapped back and shook his hand.  
  
"Hey! you still haven't told us your name yet." Ray remembered.  
  
"Serenity." She replied.  
  
"That's a nice name." Max said. "Sounds graceful."  
  
"Thanks.." 'Why is everyone being so nice??' She thought.  
  
"Hey Serenity! Welcome to the team." They all said.  
  
"Kai, I think you owe Serenity an apology. You did under estimate her after all." Kenny said.  
  
"Whatever." Kai said and walked back in.  
  
"Don't mind Sourpants over there. He's always like that." Tyson said.  
  
"Well kids, let's back in now. It's getting chilly out here." Mr Dickinson said walking back in the hotel.  
  
"Hey.. Serenity.. You look kinda familiar. I saw you somewhere before.." Max said.  
  
"Uh..really?" Serenity said pretending not to know anything. 'I bet you do...'  
  
"Okay, here are the assigned rooms. Don't worry they're randomly drawned out, so its fair." Mr Dickinson said.  
  
"Max and Tyson in one room, Ray and Kai in the second room. Kenny and Serenity get there own room. Is that clear?" Mr Dickinson said.  
  
"Aww..Why do they get there own room?" Tyson whined.  
  
"Kenny would probably bother you guys with all his late night research. And as for Serenity, she's a girl, she need her privacy. Now have a good night's rest. First thing tomorrow we have a flight to Canada."  
  
***  
  
[somewhere in the darkness...]  
  
"Hmph..So.. Serenity has join the bladebreakers has she?? No matter..She still going to die either way! muahahahaha!!" A sinister laugh bursted out.  
  
[Max's and Tyson's room..]  
  
"I swear I saw her somewhere before. She looks so familiar!!" Max thoguht, and then reached for some magazines in his backpack.  
  
"Just give it up already, Max." Tyson said playing his gameboy. Max looks through his magazine and suddenly his eyes widened.  
  
"I found it!! Look Tyson." Max exclaimed, bringing the magazine over to Tyson. "Serenity is that famous model and singer I've heard so much about.  
  
"Hey.. you know it doesn't look alot like her." Tyson said looking away from his game, and suddenly it was game over. "Aww damn! MAX! I lost look what you did!!"   
  
"No time for that, let's go tell Ray and Kai!" Max said heading out the door, followed by Tyson.  
  
[Kai's and Ray's room..]  
  
"She's really good isn't she?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yeah." Kai hated to admit he was wrong, but she really was good.  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
"Yeah, hold up!" Ray goes opened the door. Max and Tyson runs in.  
  
"Heys guys!! You can never guess what we just found out!" Max partically screamed.  
  
"What's the big new Max?" Ray asked wondering what it may be.  
  
"Look!" Max said pointing to Serenity pictures.  
  
"Hey! Thats Serenity!" Ray recognized. "She's that famous singer,model and beyblader, Serenity Marie Faith! Wow.. she's beautiful! Even more beautiful in person!"  
  
"And she's on our team!" Tyson added. "Why didn't she tell us though??"  
  
"I dunno, but let's go ask." Ray said. And they all head to Serenity's room.  
  
[Serenity's room..]  
  
Unaware of what's coming, Serenity peacefully brushes her hair in front of the vanity mirror, when suddenly, there was people pounding on the door. Serenity looks down at herself, and saw that she was only in a night grown, so she quickly threw on a robe, and opened the door.  
  
"What's the big idea?" Serenity said seeing it was her fellow team mates.  
  
"How come you never told us you were a singer and model huh?" Ray said.  
  
"Oh..um.. I dunno. I didn't want you guys to like me just because I'm famous." Serenity said looking down and then went to sit in the sofa in her room.  
  
"Aww.. we're not like that you know." Max said.  
  
"I know.. Even thought I've only known you guys for a couple of hours, I still feel that you're the only true friends I even had." Serenity said holding back tears. "People only became my friend because they wanted my money or something else."  
  
"Aw! It's okay Serenity. We're your true friends, and we'll always stick with you through thick and thin." Tyson said patting her back.  
  
"Thanks."   
  
"Maybe we should get going, we're probably disturbing her beauty sleep!" Max suggested.  
  
"Yeah, we better go. After all theres a long day ahead of us tomorrow!" Tyson said waving before the door shut behind him.  
  
Serenity sniffed. 'Better go back to sleep' she thought  
  
****  
  
some person: yes those places are real. west edmonton mall IS the largest mall in the world. And galaxy land is the largest indoor amusement park. haha we've got a triple loop rollar coaster! =)  
  
LillyAngel: You live in calgary? haha it's a small world after all. I've been to calgary a couple times, Great Place! :)  
  
some other person: mary sue?? is there a meaning to that? 


	3. A Shocking Realization

The True Meaning of Love  
  
Chapter 3- A Shocking Realization  
By: DestinyBabee  
  
  
The next day, everyone was all pack up and already for the flight to Canada.   
  
(AN: THEY ARE ON THE PLANE ALREADY!)  
  
"Wow! I'm so excited! This is our first big tournament since our last one!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"So where is this tournament held?" Ray asked.  
  
"hm.. Let's see.." Kenny mumbled as he started clicking around on his laptop, going to the Canadian Tournament's website. "Oh it's held in the Sky Reach Center (AN: Yes that's a real place.)." Kenny then began browsing through the website reading every single piece of information.  
  
"Sky Reach huh?" Ray said.  
  
"OH NO!" Kenny bursted out in disbelief.  
  
"What Chief??" Max asked nervously.  
  
"I hate to be the barer of bad news, but it says that every who registered must first past their entrance test." Kenny explained.  
  
"What kind of entrance test?" Kai said as he got up from his seat walking over to Kenny.  
  
"Well it says each team must camp at a place called Narrow Lake for 3 days, and there is to be no modern technology except for food, eating+cooking utensils, sleeping bags+sleeping mats, tent, matches, and 2 flashlights, with extra batteries, if you're caught, the whole team gets disqualified. So basically, you can only bring camping equipment and food." Kenny summarized   
  
"What a sec Chief...If you can't bring modern technology, that means you can't bring Dizzy along." Ray realized.  
  
"WHAT?! wait! maybe I didn't read it correctly." Kenny reads it over again. "Damn sorry Dizzy you can't come along.  
  
"Looks they're testing your survival skills." Dizzy spoke.  
  
"But it mid-winter in Alberta right now!!" Max whined.  
  
"It's gonna be damn cold, but we're the bladebreakers we can do anything if we put our mind to it!" Tyson assured them.  
  
"So who here has gone camping before?" Serenity asked. Everyone says nothing. "No one?? Well then I guess I'm the only one that has some camping experience."  
  
"Famous people camp?" Tyson blurred out.  
  
"That was a stupid thing to say." Kai almost laughed. Serenity was amazed by Tyson's stupidity.  
  
"As if you know anything about camping!" Tyson frowned.  
  
"More than you," said Kai.  
  
"Okay, that's enough now! Let's get back to the point already!" Dizzy interrupted.  
  
So everyone gathered around soaking up all the information Dizzy dished out about camping and about the tournament.  
  
When the 15 hour flight was finally over, the Bladebreakers got off the plane and grabbed their luggage, and headed outside where their BBA bus was. Outside, there were a bunch of fans outside cheering for Serenity.  
  
"Are those all your fans, Serenity?" Tyson looked around seeing the millions of fans coming just to see them.  
  
"Some of them might be your's too." Serenity said seeing the big 'GO BLADEBREAKERS' sign.  
  
"I'll call my butler to bring all the camping equipment, so you guys don't hafta worry about it." Serenity informed. She then grabbed out her cell phone and dialed her house in Vancouver. "Hello? Smithers? Can you please bring 6 below 30 sleeping bags, 6 camping mats, 2 flashlights with extra batteries, TONS food that'll last 6 days, lots of strike anywhere matches, and an eight-person tent, AND don't forget LOTS of water. I want them here within the hour. Thank-you." She finished off. "Oh yeah, you all have lots warm clothes in your bags right?" Everyone nods. "Okay, that's good."  
  
"Serenity, do we all really need minus 30 degrees sleeping bags??" Tyson asked, thinking it was too extreme.  
  
"Of course! We have to prepare for the worst! There's nothing worse than waking up cold in the morning." Serenity replied.  
  
"And what about the food that'll last us 6 days??" Ray asked, confused.  
  
"Well, I figured Tyson and Max are big eaters, so yeah!" Serenity smiled.  
  
"Got that right!" Dizzy replied.  
  
"Okay, so here's the plan. The BBA bus drives us to Narrow Lake, then we unpack our stuff. The BBA bus leaves, and comes back to pick us up 3 days later." Kenny went over.  
  
"So will there be other teams there too??" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah, but we all have our own area, and other teams cannot enter each others area." Serenity assumed.  
  
"Damn right!" Dizzy added. "And I assume the computer gets left behind on the bus?"   
  
"Sorry Dizzy, but that's the rules!" Kenny said sadly.  
  
"How can the bus get here within an hour? Where do you live Serenity?" Tyson wondered aloud.  
  
"I live in Vancouver, BC. British Columbia is right next to Alberta so it shouldn't take long. And besides, I assume Smithers is using our private jet to get here, so he should be here in a bit." Serenity explained.  
  
"Wow, you're pretty rich..psh! no-duh! you're famous!" They all said. Kai just hmphed.  
  
"Well since there's nothing to do, why don't we go sign some autographs?" Tyson suggested, and then ran over to his fans with a big ego. The other bladebreakers decided to be nice and went to sign some autographs too.  
  
Lots of girls were screaming for Kai, but he just remained leaned against the walls completely ignoring his loveable fans.  
  
"Kai, why don't you sign some autographs? There are lots of girls that want to take pictures with you." Serenity suggested as she one of her fans asked for a hug.  
  
"No thanks." Was all he said.  
  
Serenity then left her fans for a moment and then ran up to Kai. "Come on, don't be meanie all the time. I know you're a nice guys in side." Serenity poked. "Come on!" She then grabbed his arm and pulled him to his loyal fans.   
  
Kai blushed, but wasn't visible to the human eye. Some actually said he was a nice guy.. The he snapped back to reality and started signing autographs, giving hugs, taking pictures (but doesn't smile in them.) etc. Occasionally, glancing at Serenity from the corner of his eye.  
  
45 minutes later, Serenity's private jet arrived and Smithers walked over to the B.B.A. bus, and started loading it with all the food first, and then the camping equipment. Finally, when they were done, the Bladebreakers said there thank-you's and goodbyes and boarded the bus and drove off heading towards Narrow Lake.  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serpentile: haha yeah My teacher taught me that lol thnx for the tip. I'll try not to use the word 'said' so much.  
  
Pepsi: *gimme five* etown girlz baby! haha lol yeah edmonton is okay! :) 


	4. Arrival

The True Meaning of Love  
  
Chapter 4- Arrival  
By: DestinyBabee  
***  
  
________________________________________________  
The BLACK PANTHERS   
  
-they are called the blank panthers for a reason. All the members are athletic,and they are excel in running, which means they are super duper FAST. This team is sponsored by Voltaire, kai's granfather. They obey orders from him, nonetheless they are call pretty nice people if you get to know them. Even if they are the bad guys.  
  
Name: Ryan Johnson   
Age: 15   
Sex: Boy  
Hair: Brown hair that is spiked   
Eyes: hazel  
Colour of Beyblade: Black   
Bit-Beast: Satago (looks like a old man in a long brown cloak, holding a staff.)   
Attacks: Black bang attack (don't ask haha I coudn't think of anything)  
  
Ryan is the team leader of the Black Panthers, which is a very well known team in North America. He's the ladies' man, he is very good with girls.  
**  
Name: Aaron Cage  
Age: 15   
Sex: Boy  
Hair: light brown hair. spiked   
Eyes: blue  
Colour of Beyblade: Grey   
Bit-Beast: Ryu (a thunder wolf. Looks like The thunder card from cardcaptors)   
Attacks: Lightning   
  
Aaron is no doubt one of the members of the black panthers. He has one of the best beyblading skills in the team. He is very flirtatous, and he's not the most serious person of the group either.  
  
Name: Jason Truong  
Age: 15   
Hair: black streaked blonde. it is styled like those azn gangsta people. if you know what i mean  
Eyes: brown  
Colour of Beyblade: Greyish-blue   
Bit-Beast: kangta (a black king cobra)   
Attacks: Venom   
  
Jason. One of the two asians on the team. As I said before, he's like those azn gangsta fob gangs. You could say he's the bad ass of the group.  
  
Name: Laya Bennett  
Age: 13  
Hair: blonde. her hair is at the shoulder  
Eyes: green  
Colour of Beyblade: baby blue  
Bit-Beast: Gillian (a small fox. looks the dash card from cardcaptors)   
Attacks: head butt  
  
Laya is sweet and innocent. She's youngest of the team, and she's also the nicest and kind-hearted. She's most likely the one who will feel sorry for someone first.  
  
Name: Thao Nguyen (nguyen is pronouced new-en)   
Age: 14  
Hair: black with blonde and brown streaks. long 4 inches past the shoulders.  
Eyes: green contacts  
Colour of Beyblade: beige  
Bit-Beast: kennix (a swan look alike)  
Attacks: peck  
  
Thao is viet. She is the other asian on the team. She's the most pretty of the two girls, and loves to shop. Unlike Laya, she's not that innocent. She's loves dancing and raving.  
__________________________________________________  
  
45 minutes later, Serenity's private jet arrived and Smithers walked over to the B.B.A. bus, and started loading it with all the food first, and then the camping equipment. Finally, when they were done, the Bladebreakers said there thank-you's and goodbyes and boarded the bus and drove off heading towards Narrow Lake.  
  
  
[On the BBA bus]  
  
Most of the Bladebreakers were extremely tired from the long hour flight. Serenity, and Max decided to sleep for awhile, while Ray, and Tyson play a friendly game of cheat, every now and then Tyson would start yelling about how this is unfair etc. Kenny was too busy looking at the information on the teams that joined the tournament. And kai, well he sits in the with his arms crossed and eyes close, but not asleep.  
  
Serenity, who sits in the sit in front of Kai, was trying to find sleep, but whenever she did, Tyson would always yell waking her up. When she finally couldn't take it anymore, she finally spoke up, "Tyson, can you please quiet down? I know you're excited and all, but some of us need our sleep!"  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" Tyson covers his mouth. Kai hearing this smirks at Tyson's obedience towards Serenity.  
  
Serenity then gets into a comfortable position in her chair and evenutally finds sleep.   
  
Five minutes later, Tyson thought it was hot, so he opens the window. It is mid-winter here in Alberta, so it obvisously cold. The bladebreakers don't feel the coldness, only Serenity did.  
  
Kai noticed that Serenity was shivering. He saw how little clothes she was wearing, she was only tracks pants and a white tank top. Without thinking, he grabbed his offical Bladebreakers jacket and covered her. While, he was covering her up, Serenity suddenly grabbed his left arm, and snuggled up against it. Kai was blushing immensly, no one has ever gone so close to him before. He tried to pull his arm out, but Serenity then whispered. "No, please don't leave..." She was obviously having a nightmare, she seemed to be in pain,and full of fear.  
  
Strangely, no one noticed this.... Except for Ray that is. He heard moaning so he turn his head around. There he saw a blushing Kai, and saw Serenity snuggling up to his arm. 'Looks like Kai's got a crush.' He smirked and turn his head back.   
  
Kai finally managed to free his arm, and he quickly sat back down.   
  
'What is she doing?? What AM I doing? Why am I always nervous around her?'  
[cuz you like her.] another voice in kai's head answered  
'the hell? who's this?'  
[I'm your conscience, Kai.]  
'Get out of my head.'  
[I can't..I'm part of you Kai.]  
'Shut the fuck up!' Kai then stopped talking to himself.  
  
It was then that made a stop at a gas station to fill up the bus. At this point, The quick stop had woken up a sleepy Serenity.  
  
'Who's jacket is this?' Serenity thought looking down at the Bladebreakers official jacket. She looked around and saw everyone else with their jackets except Kai. She then turned around to give his jacket back.  
  
"Thanks for the jacket." Serenity smiled, handing the jacket back to him.  
  
"Whatever." Kai replied. 'There must be something wrong with me.'  
  
{Somewhere in a limo, someone was spying on the bladebreakers..}  
  
"What the hell is Kai doing??" An angry voice yelled. "Hmmm. it seems our singer model here is making Kai soft. Well no more! She'll be killed at once! Get me connected with the Black Panthers Team At once."  
  
About 30 seconds later, the screen popped with showing 5 kids from the Black Panthers Team. Three boys and two girls.  
  
"You called, Sir?" The team leader in the middle said. He was tall with brown spikey hair, and was wearing a black turtleneck with faded jeans.  
  
"I want you to kill the new member of the Bladebreakers."  
  
"You mean Serentiy Faith?? That hot singer and model??" A another boy blurred out. He was also tall, but he was a little shorter than the leader. He was wearing a t-shirt and faded jeans, and his hair was light brown spiked up. "Why would you wann kill her?"  
  
"Don't question my authority! Just do it!"   
  
It's a shame... to kill a pretty face. We'll do it after the Canadian Tournament, if that's okay with you." The leader spoke again.  
  
"No, I assume you know that the Bladebreakers are also going to the tournament." Everyone nodds. "Kill her when you guys get to Narrow Lake!"   
  
"As you wish." The leader said, and they were disconnected.  
  
{On the BBA bus..}  
  
"Are we there yet??" Tyson whined.  
  
"Tyson, there's still another 20 minute drive." Kenny said.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No!!"  
  
"Are we there yet?????????" The whining continued.  
  
"Can shut the hell up??" Kai growled. You could see his vains twitching.  
  
"Fine Mr Sourpants!" Tyson then walked up to the front of the bus and sat down.  
  
About twenty minutes later, the bus finally came to a stop.  
  
"WE'RE HERE!!!" Tyson screamed jumping up and down. He then quickly ran out of the bus.  
  
"Unload your stuff kids." The bus driver said opening up the hatch.  
  
"Huh? Us? There's so much stuff though..." Tyson whined again.  
  
"Shut up and work." Kai glared.  
  
After about 15 minutes of unloading everything off the bus, the Bladebreakers brought everything to their designated camp site, but before they could get there. Two people came up to then for inspections of all their equipment and check if there is any modern technology. There were a couple teams that were disqualified, but most of them passed.  
  
"So what if there are any emergencies??" Kenny asked.  
  
"Well this IS a survival camp, if your team is tough. You can get through anything." The inspector said. "Now get going. Pitching your tent and getting your camp set up is time consuming."  
  
"Yes sir!" Kenny and the rest of the squrried away to their site.  
  
"Wow, this is it?" Tyson jaw dropped. "Where's the picnic table?? Where's the fire grill?"  
  
"What part of survival camp don't you get it Tyson?" Serenity explained. "If there is to be no modern technology, what do you think the chances of having a picnic table and grill come?"  
  
"Use your head for once." Max laughed.  
  
"whoa.. you guys! Come take a look at this lake!" Ray called.  
  
The bladebreakers then went over to where Ray was, and they was astounded by the breathtaking view of the beautiful lake.  
  
"When we were on the bus, I did some research on the bus, and it said this lake is deep, and it goes straight down as a V. That's why its called NARROW Lake."  
  
"Interesting.." A person with black hair and blonde streaks murmured in the shadows, as he hide between a spruce tree.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
crystal of psyche: yeah i can't imagine his giving hugs either, but hey he's being a nice guy.  
  
someguy: oh right! i forgot the water park haha u live in edmonton too eh? it IS a small world after all hehe the beyblade tournament is held in skyreach :)  
  
???: i love kai too!!  
  
Nadeshiko: haha aren't u hard to please.. don't worry the action will be coming in the next few chapters! 


	5. Evil's First Strike

The True Meaning of Love  
  
Chapter 5- Evil's first strike  
By: DestinyBabee  
  
  
"Interesting.." A person with black hair and blonde streaks murmured in the shadows, as he hide between a spruce tree. "This lake can prove quite useful than I thought."   
  
"Well, we should get our camp set up before night falls." Kenny spoke again, walking over to the mounds of stuff.  
  
"I agree." And Serenity walked over helping Kenny unpack her 8-person tent. Kai, Ray, and Max also walked over and joined them, while Serenity took the leader role and gave out instructions, since she has the most experienced.  
  
"What do I do?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Well..Since we have more than enough people here..You can go gather firewood." Serenity suggested.  
  
"What? Why I do get the hardest job??" Tyson complained.  
  
"Tyson! That's the easiest job!" Ray replied.  
  
"Unless you want to help set up camp, I'll do it for you!" Kenny added.  
  
"Uh.. No thanks. I'll stick to gathering wood. It can't be THAT hard right?"  
  
"Oh yeah. When I say wood, I mean any type of DRY wood. Kindling, tinder, dead branches, birch bark, logs etc. And remember we need lots and lots of it. Especially the logs, we need those to last us through the night."  
  
'This is gonna be harder than I thought!!' Tyson exclaimed in his head. He then headed in the woods and started gathering wood, occasionally coming back with some dead branches and a couple logs, and then going back for some more.  
  
After 3 hours, of setting up camp and gathering food. They were finally finished.  
  
"Wow, the tent and everything looks great." Tyson said taking a looking inside, seeing all the sleeping bags laid nicely, and all their luggage placed neatly at the side." 'So that's why she send for a eight-person tent.' He thought. 'Smart thinking..' "So is THAT enough wood for you, Serenity??" Tyson said pointing to the mountain of firewood.  
  
"Yep! Thanks a million Tyson." Serenity thanked Tyson.  
  
"No Problem! I mean it IS a man's job after all! haha" Tyson gloated.  
  
"Don't get all cocky over such a small task." Kai rolled his eyes.  
  
"Do I smell jealousy?" Tyson bragged even further.  
  
"Psh! If you think its such a great task fine, believe what you want." Kai said walking over to the beautiful view of the lake.  
  
"Well, we should get our fire going now." Ray said.  
  
"Yeah." Serenity grabbed some tinder and kindling from the huge pile, and struck the match. On her first try, she got the fire got within 5 minutes.   
  
"Wow, you're good." Kenny awed in amazement.  
  
"Guess all the camping paid off." She laughed.  
  
"Yeah, let's go to the lake now!" Max suggested. They all nodded and heading towards to lake where Kai was.  
  
"Wow, wouldn't it be nice to live by lake?" Serenity said starting to daydream. She fantasized THAT she would someday have a cozy cottage by the lake, and she would be living with her knight-in-shining-armor, and their kids, and they were happy. (mushy ain't it?)  
  
While Serenity was still daydreaming, and the others caught off guard. The person hidden in the tree took advantage of this moment to strike. He saw Tyson, who was conveniently standing behind Serenity, so he decided to use him as part of his plan. About 1 minute later, he move closer to his target and suddenly BAM! You couldn't even see he movements, all THAT was visible was a blur. *slow-mo* Swiftly, the boy ran up behind Tyson quickly and quietly, shoved him hard with all his strength, and then ran back to his hiding place, and watched. Tyson fell forward, bumping into Serenity really hard, causing her to be push forward and landed right on the lake, where the thin ice was. As soon as she touched the surface, it broke and she feel through the freezing water. Luckily, Tyson didn't fall in as well.  
  
"Ahh!" She screamed.  
  
"Serenity!!" The bladebreakers yelled.  
  
"Tyson! You fucken idiot! What'd you do??" Kai barked at Tyson, struggling to control his temper.  
  
"Someone pushed me! I swear!!" Tyson said.  
  
"You guys! Let's just concentrate on saving Serenity! She could drown, and the water is so damn cold!" Max interrupted. So Kai, and Tyson stop arguing and quickly grabbed the rope from camp, and hurried to save Serenity.  
  
"How are we going to use this rope to save her?" Ray asked.  
  
"Well you better hurry and thinking because now is not the time to take your time and think!" Tyson rushed. He ran over to his bag, and grabbed the pair snowshoes (don't ask, why he has it with him.) and started walking on ice. (remember big surface area, spreads out the pressure.) He then reached in the freezing water wave it around trying to feel for Serenity. It took a few minutes, but he finally felt a hand, so he pulled her up quickly. Meanwhile, the boy behind the shadows had already left assuming she was dead. The bladebreakers were extremely nervous, specially Kai.   
  
'Why am I so scared??' He asked himself.  
[because you love her.] His conscience spoke again.  
'You again?!'  
[Look Kai. Tyson's pulling her out! Go help, the ice is beginning to creak by her added weight!]  
  
Without thinking, Kai ran over to Tyson, who was almost at shore, but the ice was cracking fast. Tyson saw Kai coming and gave the shivering Serenity over to Kai, and he himself (Tyson) took a big jump to shore, just as the ice broke.  
  
"Is she okay??" They all scrambled over to Serenity.  
  
"Move aside! Let's get her over to the fire!" Kai demanded. He was surprised at how light she was. Even thought he didn't want to admit it, he was very worried about her all the time.  
  
At the fire, everyone was really worried, she looked paler than usual, and her lips were blue.   
  
"Serenity, can you stop shivering?" Kenny asked. Serenity tried, but she couldn't, so he shook her head.  
  
"Damn, you guys she has hypothermia! We hafta get her warm and fast or else she could die!" Kenny yelled.  
  
"hypothermia??" They all said. Now Kai got really worried, he had once heard of a case where this person became hypothermic, and died. (AN: Hypothermia- loss of LOTS body heat. body cannot make enough heat to keep you warm)   
  
"Yes! we hafta get her into dry clothes, and get hot liquids inside her! Hurry! people get cold 20 times faster when they're wet!" Kenny ordered.  
  
Max went into the tent and grabbed some of Serenity clothes. He grabbed a black long sleeve shirt, a gap hoodie, and track pants, and socks. And quickly ran back with the clothes. Ray went and grabbed an extra blanket he had. And Tyson began boiling the water over the fire. Kai was desperately trying to keeping her warm by rubbing his hands against hers. Serenity was almost on the verge of faintly, she could barely make out what was going on.  
  
"So going to change her?" Max asked as soon as he reached the fire.  
  
"One of us have to. THAT isn't perverted." Kenny said. "Hm..I think.. Kai would qualify."  
  
"Excuse me?" Kai said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Kai, we have no time to argue, just do it!" Max said handing to clothes over to him. "We won't tease you! Not for something this importance, we're talking losing a bladebreaker here!"  
  
Kai then change Serenity into dry clothes, he was blushing immensely, and avoided looking at her. When she was finally changed, they wrapped and blanket around her, and gave her hot water to drink.  
  
"I'mm c-coldd.." Serenity said. But speech was slurred, meaning she was still very cold.  
  
"Hm.. you guys. I hate to say this but she's still hypothermic. We're gonna have to stick her in a sleeping bag with another person." Kenny said. "We need someone who is never cold, and has a fast metabolism."  
  
Everyone thought for awhile, and Ray came up with the perfect person for the job. "I think Kai should do it." Kai glares at Ray. "I mean, look at you, you wearing a light jacket, while everyone is wearing winter jacket, and you don't look the least bit cold. With your body heat, you warm her up in no time." Everyone agreed. After a couple minutes of refusing Kai, was finally force into doing it.  
  
So, Kai and Serenity were stuck together in one sleeping bag. Everyone knew THAT Kai was really mad for having to do this, so they left him alone in the tent.  
  
[Inside the tent..]  
  
'Why me?' Kai said looking at Serenity who had fallen asleep. He felt her hands, and they were like frozen icicles. He then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. 'She's so cold..' She then glanced at her. She was truly the most beautiful goddess he was ever seen, and this goddess was in his protective arms right now. For some reason, Kai felt THAT it was his duty to protect her from any harm, at any cost. He knew Love was for the weak, but he couldn't help it, this new emotion was consuming his whole brain. This emotion called 'Love', influenced his thoughts, and his actions. He then pulled her even closer, as her breast diminished against his rock hard chest. She snuggled against him, causing Kai to smile, kissing her on the forehead.   
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I know I know. It doesn't seem like Kai right? but hey! its love! Love makes people do crazy things!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
Vienna: glad you like my story! :) don't worry, I read your story! its coming along great! hope u continue with the next chapter soon!  
  
... : da hell? haha no im NOT afraid to continue the story. I'll tell u now THAT I update my stories roughly once a week!  
  
Anonymous reviewer: doesn't it? I asked my sis if 'Ryu' means dragon in Chinese and she said it does. haha I didn't know that. I was thinking of my friends EO (EdmontonOnline) username, which is RYUSHI, and that's how I came up with RYU. lol  
  
Nadeshiko: What's with you and action girl? don't worry it'll be here soon enough!  
  
crystal of psyche: haha I know. we sit back and watch them struggle with mother nature, while we sit here in a WARM heated house lol  
  
Anime Fan: yes I love it when Kai's conscience talks. its hilarious haha yes yes Tyson can be so stupid sometimes haha. I love THAT racoon idea! yes! I'll definitely use that idea in later chapters! thanx a bunch! you're so creative! that's what I love about you stories! its so interesting! haha hell ya! I AM a big fan of CCS. Yep, I watched all the 2 movies. the second one is so swweeeeeeeett!! I love it haha you live in Ontario? cool! yeah I heard it was freezing over there. its not as cold here in Alberta. one days it warm, and the next its so damn cold! the weather has been crazy these days! 


	6. The Morning After

The True Meaning of Love  
  
Chapter 6- The Morning After  
By: DestinyBabee  
  
  
'Why me?' Kai said looking at Serenity who had fallen asleep. He felt her hands, and they were like frozen icicles. He then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. 'She's so cold..' She then glanced at her. She was truly the most beautiful goddess he was ever seen, and this goddess was in his protective arms right now. For some reason, Kai felt that it was his duty to protect her from any harm, at any cost. He knew Love was for the weak, but he couldn't help it, this new emotion was consuming his whole brain. This emotion called 'Love', influenced his thoughts, and his actions. He then pulled her even closer, as her breast diminished against his rock hard chest. She snuggled against him, causing Kai to smile, kissing her on the forehead.  
  
The next morning, Serenity was the first to wake up. Here eys fluttered for a moment.. that's when she realised where she was. The first thing she saw was Kai's face. She also noticed that their arms were entangled around each other in a tight embrace. She then blushed. 'How did I get here?' She looked around, and recalled the events that happened yesturday. Setting up camp, looking at the lake, and then falling in. Everything after that was all blury. She then glanced back at Kai, and blushed a deeper shade of red at her closeless to him. She had never been so close to a person of the opposite gender before. She was shocked that they were sharing the same sleeping bag! Part of her told her to move away, but the other part old her to stay. She wanted to stay, it felt so right, so good, so safe and secure. It seems like hours that she just stared at him, he was flawless in her eyes. His chest rose and fell with each breath he took. However, he looke quite different as he slept. When he was awake, he was always in control, the expression on his eyes never revealed any emotion what-so-ever. He always hid everything behind a cold person, but now... that mask was gone. When he sleeps, he was simply Kai. The real him. She was blown away, she wasn't even believeing what she was seeing. In the dim light of the tent, his expression looked so peaceful, it almost looked so innocent that she was wondering if it was really him. This was when she began realizing how much he was actually hiding behind that tough guy.   
  
She couldn't take it anymore, she felt like she was falling in love with him as of this moment. She then unwrapped one of her arms and reached forward to brush a few strand of hair from his face. She then cupped his face with her free hand (which was the left hand). She didn't know why, but she couldn't remove it. It was like her hands were set in place, just like one's footsteps.   
  
'What an I doing?' She snapped back. 'I vowed that I would never fall in love ever again!!! ....especially after HE played me...' She then lifted her hand away and looked at the others. Ray, Max, and Kenny were sleeping like normal people, but Tyson was a mess! She giggled at the sight. That was when she felt Kai shift alittle about to wake up. She then panicked, and closed her eyes again pretending to go back to sleep.  
  
Kai moved a little, before he slowly opened his eyes. Thr first thing he saw she Serenity's face. She looked a lot better than she did yesturday. The colour in her face had reappeared, and she was sleeping peacefully. Her serene sleeping was the opposite of Tyson's. You could hardly hear her breathe. She looked like an angel on Earth. She was meant to spread warmth and happiness. He then looked away and saw that the others were still asleep. He then decided to get up before Serenity woke up. He then got out of the sleeping and left to train with Dranzer.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry this chapter is short. I couldn't think of anything haha  
  
Aouthor's Notes for my reviewers:  
  
Vienna (Reniko) - yes in chapter that note is for you  
  
Angelfire - I know, its soo sweet!  
  
Arika Hiwatari - i love reading kai stories too!  
  
... - well isn't '...' YOU?  
  
crystal of psyche - yes, love is for everyone!  
  
someguy - yeah unfortunitely my COUSIN goes to londonderry, and thats her geocities account haha do u goto londonderry or something? u know her? her name is monica. she's a bitch, we fight a lot ahaha  
  
Nadeshiko - u hopeless romantic! yes yes  
  
Anime Fan - yea we all know he wants to deep down. haha yea that's why they use snowshoes. so you won't sink in the deep snow. =) haha i didn't know Ryu meant dragon either haha but o well. I think i'll use the raccon idea in the next chapter! so look out for it! :D 


	7. Raccoons & a voice of a Siren

The True Meaning of Love  
  
Chapter 7 - Raccoons & the voice of a Siren  
By: DestinyBabee  
  
  
Kai got out of the sleeping bag and left to train with Dranzer.   
  
'He's up early.' Serenity thought as she opened her eyes. She looked around again at the others who were still sleeping. 'Wonder what time it is..' So she carefully reached into her bag, and grabbed her watch out. It read 6:35 am. 'Wow it's pretty early. I'll probably just stay in here for 15 minutes or so and then go out and get the fire going.'  
  
***  
  
Kai watched Dranzer slashed through everything that stood in its way. 'Might as well get some firewood ' he thought. His beyblade then zapped through every branch in sight. This continued on for about 15 minutes. His eyes narrowed when he heard someone's foot steps, but made no attempts to turn around. A couple seconds later, he sensed someone looking over his shoulder, so he turned his head and saw Serenity standing there.   
  
"What do you want?" He asked coldly.  
  
"Just looking at what you're doing." She replied.  
  
"It's a cold day today, go put on a jacket or else you'll get hypothermic again."  
  
"And what about you!" Serenity spit back, placing her hands on her hips. "And I suppose you won't get hypothermic from nothing that. (he's wearing what he usually wears.)"  
  
"I don't get cold." He simply said.  
  
"Oh really?" She said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm not weak."  
  
"It's not about whether you're weak or not, you WILL get a cold if you stand out here without a jacket." She went into the tent and grabbed his bladebreaker jacket and tossed it over to him.  
  
"I won't, I never gotta cold before."  
  
"That was then and this is now, Kai! You never been to Canada! The temperature now is nothing compare to what it will be when it reaches mid-winter! Now put on your damn jacket!" She yelled.  
  
'Girls are so annoying.' He reminded himself, and put on the jacket.  
  
*YAWN* "Man! I had a good sleep!" Tyson said getting out of the tent followed by Ray, Max, and Kenny.  
  
"Yeah me too." Kenny agreed.  
  
"I can't say the same for me." Ray said rubbing his arm.  
  
"What happened?" Serenity asked looking at his completely bruised arm.  
  
"Ask Tyson here!!"  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Last night you ever tossing, turning, kicking, punching biting like wild fire! That's what happened!"  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
*yawn* "Good night guys." Tyson said before dozing of to sleep.  
  
Five minutes later, Tyson starting kick and punching everywhere like he was being attacked.  
  
"Get back here you coward!!" He yelled, and starting kicking harder. Eventually one of his kicks landed on Ray, who was unfortunately sleeping next to Tyson.  
  
"Oww.." He woke up to see a sleeping Tyson kicking and punching. "Hey Tyson! stop doing that!"  
  
"yeah.." Tyson mumbled. and then starting fighting Ray again.  
  
Ray wakes up again. 'Shit can he ever punch..' Ray thought putting his duffle bag in between Tyson and himself. This minimized the attacks, but some still hit him.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
"hehe..Sorry..So whats for breakfast?" Tyson said looking around for the food.  
  
"You should be glad I didn't fight back!" Ray crossed his arms, and went to sit by the warm fire.  
  
"Let's have hotdogs!" Max suggested. "We do have hotdogs right?"  
  
"Yeah." Serenity walks over to the piles on coolers to look for the hotdogs, hotdog stick, buns, ketchup etc.  
  
When she finally found them, they all starting cooking over the fire.  
  
"Mmm..hotdogs.." Tyson drooled as he watched his hotdog cook over the fire. He then pulled it out of the fire and touched it to see if it was cooked enough. "It's done!!" He then set in down making sure the hotdog didn't touch the ground, and went over to grab the hotdog bun.  
  
Just as Tyson left, a small raccoon carefully walked over to Tyson hotdog and snatched it in its mouth, and starting running away.  
  
"Hey! That's MY hotdog you rascal! Get your own!" Tyson screamed chasing after the racoon with the bun in his hand. The others started laughing.  
  
"Hahaha Come on Tyson! It's just a hotdog! Let's the racoon have it!" Kenny laughed.  
  
"No! We can't waste food!" Tyson said chasing the raccoon all around the camp.  
  
"Oh my god.. What an embarrassment.." Kai shook his head.  
  
"COME BACK HERE YOU!!" Tyson screams once again. The raccoon then jump into a bush, followed closely by Tyson. "HERE I COME! I GOTCHA NOW!" Tyson lunges forward into bush. A few seconds later, Tyson runs out of the bush running for dear life. "Ahh SHIT!!" As soon as Tyson was out of the bush, about 10 other raccoons chased him not looking too happy. It seems that Tyson got too close to their babies, and raccoon's are very protective of their young. The 10 racoons were scowling and growling at Tyson and then they all jumped on him and starting scratching and biting him. "FUCK!! GET THEM OFF!! IT HURTS!!" Tyson cried running around in circles.  
  
"Um.. guys.. shouldn't we help him??" Serenity looked at the others.  
  
Everyone thinks for awhile.. "Naw.."  
  
"Pfft.. You're nice!" Serenity then grabbed her hotdog and threw it over to the bushes, and the raccoon's chased after it.  
  
"Whew! Thanks!" Tyson panted whipping sweat off his forehead. (A/N: Raccoon idea is from Anime_fan! so go thank her! =))  
  
"Tyson it's just a hotdog, there plenty more. You don't hafta go chasing a raccoon everywhere and then end up getting attack by a million!" Serenity said grabbing out the first aid kit and starting putting medication and bandages on his cuts and bites mark.  
  
"Honestly, you're the dumbest kid I ever met." Kai said walking back in the tent.  
  
"Says you! Oww.. Not so hard Serenity! It stings." Tyson whined.  
  
"So what do we do now??" Max said rather bored.  
  
"Hmm.. I dunno the instructor said we'll go for a hike when it's 3 o'clock." Kenny looks at this watch, "and now it's 9:30 am. So we still have a long time."  
  
"I know! Let's listen to Serenity sing." Ray suggested.  
  
"What? No!" Serenity disagreed standing up.  
  
"Yeah!" They all agreed.  
  
"Too bad, three against one! You lose!" Tyson said.  
  
"There's still Kai!" Serenity fought back.  
  
"Even if Kai agreed with you it's like 2 to 3." Kenny laughed.  
  
"Hey Kai! Get out here!" Tyson yelled. Kai comes out.  
  
"What the hell are you yelling about this time?" Kai steps on of the tent looking angry.  
  
"ya wanna hear Serenity sing?"   
  
Kai was kinda surprised by the question, but he did want to hear her sing.. only to see if she can actually sing. "Whatever." He replied taking a seat on the log by the fire.  
  
"That's a yes!" Max added.  
  
"But-"   
  
"No buts Serenity! Sing!!"  
  
"Okay..What song do I sing?" Serenity felt defeated.  
  
"How about your new song 'Imagine me without you.' " Max suggested.  
  
"Okay.." Serenity starts humming the beginning and then start singing.   
  
As long as stars shine down from heaven   
And the rivers run into the sea   
Til the end of time forever   
You're the only love I'll need   
  
In my life You're all that matters   
In my eyes the only truth I see   
When my hopes and dreams have shattered   
You're the one that's there for me   
  
When I found You I was blessed   
And I will never leave You, I need You   
  
-----All the Bladebreakers were shocked that someone could actually sing that well. I mean they knew she was a good singer, but they never imagined that she'd sound so beautiful in person too.  
  
----- 'Holy shit! She's one good singer.' Tyson thought. His mouth literally dropped to the ground  
-----' I wish I had Dizzy here.. I wanna record this!!" Kenny told himself.  
-----'She sounds even better in person!" Max smiled, closing his eyes and enjoyed the music, he felt very relaxed.  
-----' Is she for real? I thought all singers were fake.. This girl can actually sing without hurting the ears... I hate to admit it but she has talent.. Beyblading, singing, modeling... What am I talking about??' Kai thought. He tried to pull his eyes away from her, but he couldn't.  
-----'Serenity is one talented girl.. Kai thinks so too.' Ray glances at Kai who just stared at her.  
  
Imagine me without You   
I'd be lost and so confused   
I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid   
Without You there to see me through   
  
Imagine me without You   
Lord, You know it's just impossible   
Because of You, it's all brand new   
My life is now worthwhile   
I can't imagine me without You   
  
When You caught me I was falling   
You're love lifted me back on my feet   
It was like You heard me calling   
And You rush to set me free   
  
When I found You I was blessed   
And I will never leave You, I need You   
  
Imagine me without You   
I'd be lost and so confused   
I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid   
Without You there to see me through   
  
Imagine me without You   
Lord, You know it's just impossible   
Because of You, it's all brand new   
My life is now worthwhile   
I can't imagine me without You  
When I found You I was blessed   
And I will never leave You, I need You oh   
  
Imagine me without You   
I'd be lost and so confused   
I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid   
Without You there to see me through   
  
Imagine me without You   
Lord, You know it's just impossible   
Because of You, it's all brand new   
My life is now worthwhile   
I can't imagine me without You  
  
I can't imagine me without You   
  
  
---Song ends.  
  
"Where you learn to sing like that??"   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THANKS TO:  
  
Anime_Fan: haha I know she was awake anyways. Yeah its hard sleeping in the same tent as Tyson. so what do you think of this chapter? haha ur raccoon idea's in it! hehe thanks again for the idea! you're tha best! *hugs*  
  
someguy: she probably wouldn't have done anything haha she was too embarrassed or something I don't know. u go to Londonderry eh? cool  
  
Niko: haha sorry for the delay. I was really busy with midterms and school!  
  
Cloaked-Elven-Maiden: This was the first beyblade story you ever read?? wow im so honour! and im glad you like it! =) hope u won't be disappointed by this chapter!  
  
Serenity: yes u both got the same name! :) haha talent?? I have no talent lol  
  
crystal of psyche: heehee you'll find out who's trying to kill our lil goddess  
  
Ottawa gal: yeah it should be in ottawa, but I know nothing about that place haha sorry! I thought about it though sorry!  
  
sweet marron: I'll read your story  
  
wild-catz: yep im a Canadian haha u went to Edmonton? I know west ed is the best! haha  
  
Nadeshiko: I'll *try to make it longer!*  
  
monnie: yeah yeah whatever.. fine I'll give u ur credit! thanks to YOU for the ideas. there I did it happy now? geez 


	8. Evil's Second Strike

font face="Franklin Gothic Medium" size=3.5The True Meaning of LoveBRChapter 8 - Evil's 2nd Strike  
BRBy: DestinyBabee  
center okay I'm soo sorry that this chapter was a week late! been so busy. gomen. and i've been having trouble writing this chapter. i had one of those 'writers block.'BR"Where you learn to sing like that??"   
BR"Duh Tyson! she's a singer, what did you expect?" Kenny corrected.  
BR"Uh.. guys it's not that great." Serenity blushed.  
BR"Are you kidding me??"   
b[In another camp..] BRIn another camp at Narrow Lake, a team scret smuggled in one piece of technology. The Black Panthers huddled around the computers screen.  
  
BR"How could you fail?!! I want her killed at once! She's ruining my plans, I can't let her interfere with Kai's mission! I'm warning you, don't fail me again.. or else..." The angry man on the screen then disappeared.  
  
BR"Nice going, Jason!" A blonde hair girl scolded at the asian.  
  
BR"We need to do something about this or the Black Panthers will be over." Another girl with brown and blonde streaks stated.  
  
BR"No shit Sherlock." Aaron said. "I'll finish the job chief. Let a pro show you it's done."  
  
BR"Okay, you plan better work Aaron, our team's future depends on it. It's 3 strikes and we're out." Ryan, the leader said in a serious voice. Suddenly, everyone's expression became serious giving the better-not-screw-this-up look.  
  
BR"Don't worry! Have I ever let you down??" Aaron brushed off.  
  
BR"That's what we're afraid of.." the other 4 said.  
  
BR"Can you teach me to sing???" Tyson begged.  
  
BR"Maybe later, Tyson. We should get some training done." Serenity walked away.  
  
BR"What? You don't think I can sing? I can and I'll show you! Twinkle twinkle little star! How I wonder what you are!" Tyson squeaked as he sang.  
  
BR"Ahh! Stop it Tyson! You're killing the ears!" Max covered his ears like the rest of them.  
  
BR"Will you stop you singing already! If we're gonna win the Canadian Tournament, we need the use of our ears!" Kai scolded.  
  
BR"Let's here you sing Oh mighty Kai!" Tyson yelled with extreme sacasm.  
  
BRKai just walked away with a 'hmph'. Why did he join this team anyways? They were hopeless and lazy, not to mention they eat alot. The only reason he stayed was because of his grandfather's mission, and because he wanted to observe Serenity's beyblading skills extensively. At least that's what he thought, he didn't know why, but there was something about her that attracted him to her.   
  
BRIn the evening, everyone was off doing there own thing around the camp. Tyson was taking a nap, Ray and Max were talking about the Canadian Tournament, Kai was off training, Serenity was by the lake writing a song, and the Chief was writing in his journal.  
  
BR[Kenny's journal entry...]  
  
BDay 2 of the CampBREverything seems going good so far. Although the wind picked up a little. We are still fine. Serenity was right to be over prepared. Who knows that could happen out here. Serenity almost drowned in the lake on the first day, thank goodness Tyson saved her! Hopefully nothing else bad will happen. Tomorrow will be the last day in this rural place. Thank goodness. I miss Dizzy. As soon as we get away from here, I must update everyone's bade at once! Kai has been doing alot of training as well as the others. Tyson got chased by raccons today, it was hilarious! I never knew raccoons could be so aggressive.. but anyways Serenity serenaded us with one of her songs today. We sounded like a siren. She would be a wonderful mother with that voice. I don't like her like that though, although the thought of a hottie like that being my girlfriend has crossed my mind. Everyone is off doing there own things right now. I miss pulling all-nighters with Dizzy, digging information, upgrading baldes, and just surfing the net. We will leave tomorrow at approximately 3:00pm. I am looking forward to our departure. I must go now, for Ray is calling me to join there conversation. BR[At the lake..]  
  
BR'Hmm.. what should the last verse be?' Serenity pondered looking down at his notepad. She thought for awhile but couldn't think of anything. "ARGH!!" She screamed and ripped the sheet from the notepad and threw it with the rest. "Who am I kidding? psh.. writing a love song.." She felt teared well up in her eyes. 'I've never written a love song ever since that day...'  
  
BR[Serenity's POV]  
  
BRI I ran after him as soon as I realized he left his jacket at my house. It was pouring outside. I carried his jacket in my left arm, and my right hand held the umbrella. I turned around the corner and I saw it. There, I saw Stephen, who was MY boyfriend, holding and kissing another girl passionately under a ledge of a coffee shop. I gasped. I could feel tears engulfed my eyes. A second later, the pairs saw me stand there with my hand covering my mouth, and tears streaming down my face, they were shocked  
  
BR"Serenity, I can explain!" He said.  
  
BR"Save it!" I dropped the jacket and the umbrella and ran away heart broken. I ran back to the house and in my room and smack the door shut. Along the way, he chased after me and constantly call my name, but I ignored it. As the door closed, I leaned aqaints and slide down. Pulling my knees up, I burried my face in my hands and sobbed. 'How could he I thought?' Then there was someone pounding on the door.  
  
BR"She was nothing to me Serenity! Please just let me explain!" Stephen yelled.  
  
BR"Go away! I don''t want to hear your lies!"  
  
BR"Open the door and let me explain myself!"  
  
BR"There's nothing more for us to talk about! We're over, from now on we go our separte ways."  
  
BR "But-"  
  
BR"Leave me the fuck alone! I don't want to hear your BS." Soon the pounding was gone, stephen had left. Serentiy cried even more, what did she ever do to deserve this. And from this point on, she swore that she would never love anyone again.BR*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
BRA single tear rolled down her face. She sniffed and wiped it away. 'It all seemed so long ago. 'Imagine me without you' was my last love song that i wrote. I wrote that song a couple days after our break up. But I'm over him now.' She then blinked a couple times to make the tears go away. 'I'm an independant girl. Boys.. Psh! This girl don't need one!' She then stood up, and closed her eyes. The gentle breeze of the wind acted as a good comforter.  
  
BRBlending into the trees, stood a tall shadowy figure. Aaron was his name. He is out on a mission to kill Serenity Faith. 'Damn she's even hotter in person. Too bad such beauty has to be eliminated.' He then reached into his pocket and grabbed out a small knife, and approached her unaware goddess.   
  
BRKai, who was training near by, had seen a glint of something shiny in the dark. Although it was dark outside, the moon still provided enough light to still be able to see a little. He knew something was wrong. With the shiny object followed the movement of a shadowy figure. 'Strange..' Kai thought and headed towards the direction of the shadow.   
  
BRMeanwhile, Serenity still had her eyes closed. The wind carried her hair back making her look even more beautiful. As Aaron approached, he accidentally stepped on a twig, making it snapped. Serenity immediately swung around hearing the noise. Aaron then decided to strike. Unfortunitely, he missed, but he didn manage to slit her wrist, where the veins where.   
  
BR"AHH!" Serenity cried as she fell holding her wrist tightly trying to stop the bleeding and trying to ease the pain.  
  
BRKai heard what sounded like Serenity voice and instinct told him to run! When he finally reached the clearing by the lake where Serenity was, he was the shadow and the shiny object he had seen. The person was about to continue in killing Serenity, but Kai had reacted quickly. He launched Dranzer, and sent it flying, it manages to slash the guy's arm.   
  
BR"Ahh!" The guys held his arm and ran away. Kai was about to chase him, but he wanted to make sure Serenity wasn't hurt. He ran to her side.  
  
BR"Are you hurt?" He sounded really concerned. Serenioty then removed her hand from her wrist, it was covered with blood. Kai could see the deep cut. Without thinking, he grabbed his scarf and wrapped it around her wrist. Serenity's tear stained face looked up at him and saw the concern in his eyes. Even though it hurt alot, it was worth it to have Kai even give a damn about her. When Kai was finished, he helped her stand up. "Are you hurt anywhere he else?" Serenity then started to cry again and jumped into Kai's arms. Kai was pretty shocked, his didn't know what else to do but comfort her. I mean, someone just tried to kill her. He began to stroke her hair and shh-ed her, trying his best to calming her down. Serenity couldn't believe someone actually wanted to kill her. She didn't who would do such a thing. She didn't cross anyone's path. She knew she shouldn't be doing thise right now, but she couldn't help it. Whenever she was in Kai's arms, she felt safe. She never felt safe in her whole life, she needed this. They stood there for a couple minutes until finally Serenity went blackness overthrow her, and she fainted. Kai, of course caught her. 'It must be from all the blood loss.' He then picked her up, and decided to carry her back to camp.  
  
  
BRThanks to:  
  
BRSerenity: sorry for the delay! i couldn't think of anything to write! '^_^  
  
BRvienna (reniko): its okay. im glad you like the raccoon idea. anime_fan gave me that idea, so u can go thank her!   
  
BRtala's girl: hello sweet marron! im glad u like this story! yes i think u should write a fanfic about tala & the bladebreakers! i'll be sure to review! =)  
  
BRLrien: aww thanx. yeah i''l try not to make the songs so long! sorry about that!  
  
BRinu-chan: thanx =)  
  
BRsomeguy: nope, i didn't goto lorelei. went to kirkness. anyways it would be funny if tyson had to deal with them everyday but it'd be weird haha i would make him do the stupidest things but im not that good at writing humor so yeah haha i'll try though! =D   
  
BRblissful trinity: naw i like keep muh chapters short haha i'll give it a shot though  
  
BRAnime Fan: i know! poor ray! .   
  
BRLillyAngel: yes it does get cold here. it's been extra this year! =S 


	9. Saving a Life

The True Meaning of Love  
  
Chapter 9 - saving a life  
By: DestinyBabee  
Kai then picked her up, and hurried back to camp. He ran all the way back. Serenity was looking deathly pale. 'Hold on...just a little longer.' Kai pleaded. When Kai finally saw the light of fire, he knew he was getting close. A couple minutes later, he finally reached camp.  
  
"Hey Kai! What happened to Serenity?" asked Tyson. (How dumb can he get??)  
  
"Shut up and the first aid kit!" Kai ordered.  
  
This caught the others attention, they quickly went over to where Kai was and were completely shocked at what they saw. Serenity in Kai's arms looking paler than a ghost, her right wrist was wrapped his Kai's scarf and the blood had already soaked through quite a bit.  
  
"What happened?" Ray asked.  
  
"Talk later. We have to save her!" Kai said sounding very concerned. Although the others were surprised at hoe concerned he was, they just assumed it was for the team, except Ray that is.  
  
After an hour of washing the blood away and dabbed on some antiseptic, so she would get an infection. Then they wrapped a thick layer of bandage on it, and carried her into the tent. The other 4 then walked out of the tent and asked for an explanation.  
  
"Think she'll live??" Tyson wondered.  
  
"OF COURSE SHE WILL!" All the other members screamed.   
  
"Geez Tyson.. how can you say that?!" Max whacked the back of Tyson's head.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"So what happened back there anyways?" Ray asked.  
  
"Well.. I'm not entirely sure.. I just saw a glint of light and shadowy figure, so I walked towards it. When I reached it, I saw a person was trying to kill Serenity with a knife." Kai attempted to make this as short as poosible, for he was trying to hold back his angry. He was infuriated with the stranger.  
  
"Should we call the police or get the paramedics? I mean it IS an attempted murder.." Kenny suggested.  
  
"Should we??" Max pondered.  
  
"Well I for one, disagree. I mean Serenity is famous right? People will think she's doing something bad, becasue someone is out trying to kill her, so they might end up supporting the killers! And how could she ever face her fans again?" Tyson said.  
  
"As ridiculous as it sounds, Tyson's right!" Ray agreed. "What do you think, Kai?"  
  
"I agree too." Kai didn't want to jeopardize Serenity's singing/modeling career in any way so he agreed.   
  
"Guess I'm out numbered then.. But what if she's seriously hurt!"  
  
"I learned a first aid and medical help." Kai plainly.  
  
"The elder taught me a couple tricks." Ray added.  
  
"Same here! I learned a couple things in boy scouts!!" Max called out.  
  
"Well there you go! We go 3 professionals here.. everything should be fine!" Tyson finished off. "We you 3 better get in there and heal her!" Tyson pushed the 3 in the tent. "Kenny and I'll make some food for dinner!"  
  
"I'LL make the dinner Tyson!"  
  
******  
  
"We had better change the bandaging again.. the blood is starting to soak through a little." Max said.  
  
"Yeah.." Ray agreed. "Why don't you do it Kai. Since you're more experienced out of all of us. We know you'll be careful." Ray winked. As ridiculous as it sounds, Ray was still trying to hook those two up even at a time like this.  
  
"Fine." Kai brushed off.  
  
"Kai ever so gently unwrapped the blood-stained bandage and cleant he wound again. He then put the medicine on. Although Serenity was unconscious, he twitched at the sting of the medicine. After that, Kai neatly bandaged it all up, and pulled up her covers.  
  
Max and Ray were watching at Kai do all this. They were surprised at how Kai was concentrating on this one task, he was almost being like a parent.. They shruddered at the thought.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
ANYONE KNOW WUT MARY-SUE MEANS??  
  
THANKS TO:  
  
Steven: awh thanx.. its okay if you like the evil scenes haha im still glad you enjoyed it. not all girls write sappy stuff haha not me, but i CAN do both! ^_^ haha your twin sister didn't say anything bad about you hehe don't worry!  
  
Serenity: its alirhgt! I like romantic scenes too! haha but i don't want to rush the story too much you know?  
  
Tala's girl: glad you liked it!  
  
Izzy: ok.. thanx for the flame. even though i have no clue what mary-sue means, but im pretty sure it was a mean thing. i don't care wut you say about my story. and you cans hoot serenity all you want. shes just a made up character. and if you think my story is shot go ahead and think that then! no ones stopping you.. not like u can do any better. and if you say u can, prove it. if you turn out to be the super author you are good for u then! all i can say that is if you don't like my story.. DON"T READ IT! simple and easy.  
  
Someguy: yeah i wonder how kai would sing too... but then he wouldn't he's too proud to do something like that. haha wuts your plan? i'd like to hear haha gimme some feedback. hehe yeah i should make tyson do something stupid and embarass himself when he get back lol  
  
crystal of psyche: *cries with you* i know poor serenity! i know he used his scarf.. how sweet..  
  
chineseblossom: yeah i have a habit of making short chapters. i'll try to make it longer  
  
Anime Fan: yep it's Kai to the rescue as usual hehe what did the other part say?  
  
inugirl: aw thanx 


	10. Last Chance for the Black Panthers

The True Meaning of Love  
  
Chapter 10 -   
By: DestinyBabee  
  
Kai then ever so gently unwrapped the blood-stained bandage and cleaned the wound again. He then put the medicine on. Although Serenity was unconscious, she twitched at the sting of the medicine. After that, Kai neatly bandaged it all up, and pulled up her covers.  
  
Max and Ray were watching at Kai do all this. They were surprised at how Kai was concentrating on this one task, he was almost being like a parent or even worse.. he was being CARING.. They shruddered at the thought.  
  
When Kai was done, he turned to face Max and Ray who literally mouths dropped.  
  
"What?" Kai asked confused.  
  
"How come..??" Max began.  
  
"He means nothing! Nothing at all." Ray interuppted knowing Kai's true feelings.  
  
'They're acting weird..' Kai thought, but he just shugged and exited the tent, followed by Ray and Max.  
  
"How is she??" Kenny asked as soon as he say Kai and the others come out.  
  
"She'll be fine." Was all Kai said, as he walked over to the log and took a seat.  
  
"Well that's good to hear!" Tyson chirped.  
  
"How's dinner coming along?" Max asked.  
  
"Well.. after much deliberation... Tyson and I have decided to wait for you guys before we eat." Kenny explained.  
  
"Wow.. Tyson actually waited??" Ray said surprised.  
  
"Yes! Is that so hard to believe??" Tyson placed his hands on his hips staring at Ray straight in the eyes.  
  
"Yeah." They all said. Tyson just 'hmphed.'  
  
**********************  
  
"It's a good thing we'll be leaving tomorrow hey?" Max said as they all ate.  
  
"Yeah..So many things have happen in just 2 days." Ray added.  
  
"Especially to Serenity.. all those accidents.." Kenny said.  
  
"I have a feeling those were no accidents." Kai stated.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You heard me... The incident tonight was obvious and as far as the lake, Tyson said he felt someone push him. That's dead give away." Kai explained.  
  
"You got a point there Kai.." Ray pondered.  
  
"So what should we do??" Tyson said with his mouth full.  
  
"Be extra careful of course! Be on your guard and look out for Serenity." Kenny answered.  
  
"Agreed." they all said.  
  
**********************  
[Back at the Black Panthers Camp...]  
  
"So I assumed you took care of her?" Ryan said crossing his arms, as the other gathered around.  
  
"Uh.. well.. you see.." Aaron scratched the back of his head.  
  
"I knew it!" Thao said sticking her hand out at Aaron, and then put both hands on her hips looking pissed off. "He messed up!"  
  
"Hey! It wasn't my fault alright??!" Aaron yelled.  
  
"Pft! Leave it to an idiotlike you to complete our mission.. We're doomed." Laya walked away. Aaron glares.  
  
"So what exactly happened??" Jason asked.  
  
"Well.. you see.. it's kinda a long story.."  
  
"We're waiting for an explanation, Aaron." Ryan spoke up.  
  
It took about 5 minutes the explain everything and the team members seemed more mad than before.  
  
"You can't even kill properly!" Jason laughed.  
  
"Well excuse me! YOU also failed to dispose her too you know!" Aaron yelled back..  
  
"Haha you got told Jason." Thao said.  
  
"Shut the fuck up."   
  
"So what do you suppose we tell Voltaire??" Laya asked.  
  
"Obviously not the whole truth. We'll just say Kai interfered, and some other stuff." Ryan said with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.  
  
Suddenly, there was a beep from inside the tent. The Black Panthers all went inside and gathered around the coputer screen once again.  
  
"So.. I assumed you took care of her??" Voltaire face popped up.  
  
"Not exactly..." Ryan began.  
  
"WHAT?! DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I SAID LAST TIME? I WANT HER KILLED OR ELSE! I'M WARNING YOU.. THIS IS MOST DEFINITELY YOUR LAST CHANCE.. FAIL AND FACE THE CONSEQUENCES." With that, the coputer screen went blank.  
  
"That went well.." Aarom broke the silence.  
  
"Yeah especially if he didn't even let us explain ourselves." Laya pointed out.  
  
"I have an idea.." Thao said.  
  
"Enlighten us." Jason said with extreme scarcasm.  
  
Thao glared, but continued. "If it didn't work when we sent one out to kill her. Why not do some teamwork and sent all 5 of us after her?..."  
  
Ryan smirked. "I like the sound of that..."  
  
"What are we waiting for then? Let's get her!" Aaron headed out the tent, only to be pulled back by Jason.  
  
"First, we need to organize and plan this very precisely. Our time will come if everything is planned out correctly. There's no room for mistakes in this game, and remember.. This is our LAST chance. We can't afford to screw this up." Thao finished off.  
  
"Can't we just be a team without Voltaire's financial support?" Laya asked. "I'm tired of all the bad things he's making us do."   
  
"Wouldn't we have already done that if it was that easy??" Ryan answered. "Now let's plan this." Laya finally gave in, and they all huddled to discuss their final plan...  
  
****  
  
"Thank god we're leaving tomorrow." Kenny said just before everyone hit the sack ready to call it a day.  
  
Kai on the other hand was still wide awake. The images of someone trying to kill Serenity were still playing in his mind. 'Who could it be...' The only thing he see was that it was definitely a boy, and he had brownish hair. Kai turned around and glanced at the sleeping beauty next to him. He had the privilage of sleeping next to Serenity due to Ray's persistance. But nonetheless, Kai was pretty much content he was so close to her, for he felt the need to protect her. And eventually Kai too found sleep and drifting off into paradise.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
sorry for the delay and for the short chapters. Been getting this writer's block haha  
Thanks to:  
  
Serenity: hey, it's alright if you don't know what a mary-sue is, because I already know. awh you a pneumonia? poor girl. hope you get better =] yes Kai would make a good father hehe I might make him one in my sequel.. oops did I say that?? lol yes we have to give some credit to Ray! ;)  
  
Someguy: sorry for the short chapters. I'm getting lazy to write these days. but yeah that is my plan haha neways yeah your tyson-decoy thing was great! too bad I didn't think of it earlier. oh well maybe I can fit it in somwhere *wink*  
  
Steven: tell Serenity I said thanks =] wow she actually dyed your hair pink?? awh rennie is sucha kute name! =D  
  
blissful trinity: u and ur 'mushiness' geez man haha  
  
Mizu_Tenshi: Ohh i see now. thanks for explaining it to me! =] I don't really care if people think Serenity is a mary-sue or not. bleh it doesn't matter! =)  
  
Anime_Fan: hehe thanks for answering the question! =] yes we should start calling them 'mushrooms' lol but anyways, yeah with kai there you don't really need the other two! *wink* *wink* yes Ray is sneaky puhahaha.. but nonetheless.. i hope you update your story soon! and goodluck with your school work! =) 


	11. Packing Up

The True Meaning of Love  
  
Chapter 11 -   
By: DestinyBabee  
  
  
  
Kai on the other hand was still wide awake. The images of someone trying to kill Serenity were still playing in his mind. 'Who could it be...' The only thing he see was that it was definitely a boy, and he had brownish hair. Kai turned around and glanced at the sleeping beauty next to him. He had the privilage of sleeping next to Serenity due to Ray's persistance. But nonetheless, Kai was pretty much content he was so close to her, for he felt the need to protect her. And eventually Kai too found sleep and drifting off into paradise.  
  
*****  
  
As soon as dawn broke, Serenity was the first to wake up. She moved slightly at first, before slowly opening her eyes completely. She looked around and saw that everyone else was fast asleep. Then it was brought to her attention about the events that happened last night. She quickly glanced and her left hand where she was cut. Her eyes widened at what she saw. There was Kai right next to her, holding her hand. 'What is he doing??' She thought. She then smiled and tried to move her hand away, but Kai only tightened his grip. She smiled again.   
  
"How cute.." She said very softly. She then reached out with right hand and touch his face. It felt strangely hot. So, she moved her hand on his forehead, he was burning up. '*gasp* He's starting to get a fever.' She then tried to loose his grip on her and pulled her hand away, and wrapped him in a warm blanket. After, she got dressed and went outside to start the cooking. They would be having butter on toast for breakfast.  
  
"I have sucha a great team.. So caring.." Serenity said. "Even tough they're all very different from each other I wouldn't have them any other way. Thank god for giving sucha precious friends." Serenity then sighed. 'Too bad they only need me for this competition.. Oh well I'll cherish our remaining moments. And thanks to them..I can start writing songs now.." She smiled and grabbed her notebook full of songs she wrote. 'Hmm.. I should write a song about friends...' Since it was really early in the morning (around 4 or 5) she had quite a bit of time to start writing lyrics and making out the notes.   
  
Four hours later, Kai was the next one to wake up. Everyone slept in, because they were worried about Serenity the night before.  
  
Kai then noticed that Serenity had already woken up, and there was her blanket wrapped around him. And he felt kinda dizzy when he tried to stand up. He coughed for a moment and then got dressed and headed outside. As soon as he stepped outside the brightness blinded him for a second, but he managed to stagger all the way to where the warmth was.  
  
"You're up early." Kai said, noticing his voice sounded different.  
  
Serenity turned around noticing Kai was there. She put down here notebook, and when to get a cup with hot water and 2 pills.   
  
"Here swallow this. It'll help tone down your fever." She handed him.  
  
Kai raised his eyebrow. "I'm not sick."  
  
"Yes you are." Serenity then placed her hand on his forehead again and the other on hers. "You're burning up. Take the medicine." Kai was kinda shocked by her actions.  
  
"I'm not sick. I'm not weak."  
  
"Kai! It's not about whether you're weak or not. Your fever will only get worse if you don't take the medicine!"  
  
"I told you i'm not sick. I never have before."  
  
"Well that was then and this is now!" Serenity said getting angry, and again handing him the pill.  
  
Kai reluctantly took it and swallowed it. "Girls.." He mumbled. When he glanced back at Serenity, she was back on the other side writing something again.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"Hold on.." A minute later, she finally stopped writing. "Okay! I'm finally finished! *whew!* This'll probably be my next song, and I dedicate it to you guys the BladeBreakers! And since no one else is awake then I guess you'll be the first to hear it." She smiled. She then cleared her voice and began singing.  
  
---------------"I Will Be Your Friend"  
  
---------------When every moment gets too hard  
---------------The end of the road can feel so far  
---------------No matter how much time we'll part  
---------------I'm always near you  
---------------I'll be the shelter in your rain  
---------------Help you find your smile again  
---------------I'll make you laugh if you have a broken heart  
---------------Wherever you are  
  
---------------[Chorus:]  
---------------Cuz I'm never gonna walk away  
---------------If the walls come down some day  
---------------All alone when you feel the pain  
---------------I'll be there when you call my name  
---------------You can always depend on me  
---------------I believe until forever ends  
---------------I will be your friend  
  
---------------[Verse 2:]  
---------------So many people come and go  
---------------Nothing can change the you I know  
---------------You'll never be just a face in the crowd  
---------------And time will show  
---------------Through the seasons and the years  
---------------I will always hold you dear  
---------------Never you fear  
  
---------------Cuz I'm never gonna walk away  
---------------If the walls come down some day  
---------------All along when you feel the pain  
---------------I'll be there when you call my name  
---------------You can always depend on me  
---------------I believe until forever ends  
---------------I will be your friend  
  
---------------[Bridge:]  
---------------I'll be around when every candle burns down low  
---------------And I want you to know...  
  
---------------Cuz I'm never gonna walk away  
---------------If the walls come down some day  
---------------All alone when you feel the pain  
---------------I'll be there when you call my name  
---------------You can always depend on me  
---------------I believe until forever ends  
---------------I will be your friend  
"So what do you think?? I know it's not that good, but I only have a couple hours!" Serenity said as soon as she finsihed.  
  
Kai was speechless. He didn't know what to say. She has a voice of an angel. "W-Why are you dedicating it to us?"  
  
"Because.. you guys always looked after me through the good times and the bad, since day 1. You guys were always there to put a smile on my face, and you never left my side. I only met you not too long ago, but I feel like I've known you my whole life. And even though I'm only a temproary member of the team, you all welcomed me with open arms. And I know you guys aren't just friends with me because I'm rich and famous. I thank god for giving me true friends like you. I'm really going to miss all of you when this tournament is over." Serenity finished off. She could feel tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Aww... We love you too Serenity!!!" Tyson yelled from the entrance over the tent. Standing next to him where Ray, Max, and Kenny.  
  
"How long you guys been there??" Serenity asked kinda surprised.  
  
"Long enough to hear the end of your song and that touching speech." Kenny answered.  
  
"*sniff* *sniff* I never knew you cared!!" Tyson cried running over to Serenity giving her a big bear hugged.  
  
The others just laughed, and Kai just shook his head. 'He'll never change.' He thought. "Enough mushiness! We're leaving today, so let's get packing after breakfast!"  
  
"YES SIR!" Tyson jumped and saluted. Kai rolled his eyes, and shook his head.  
  
****************  
  
It took nearly 5 hours to re-pack everything and take down the tent. Not to mention they had to put out the fire well enough for it not to ignite again. Unfortunitely, Tyson volunteered for this job, thinking it was easy.  
  
"Putting out this fire will be a piece of cake!" Tyson made the impression of rolling up his sleeve, and then grabbed his water bottle and poured it into the fire. The fire then slowly dissipated. When only steam was left, He threw some snow on it and began kicking around the burning ashes. "ALL DONE!"  
  
Kai, who was the making sure everything make perfect before they departed, walked over to the fire with his shovel. He began digging up the ashes.  
  
"What is this?" He said pointing to the still steaming ashes below.  
  
"Dirt?"  
  
"Didn't I say put out the fire? This isn't good enough. It can easily ignite just like that *slap his fingers* Do it again."  
  
"FINE!"  
  
When Tyson thought we had done a pretty good job, he again called Kai over to inspect.  
  
"What part of putting out the fire don't you get?" Kai was digging up more steaming ashes.   
  
"Just HOW MUCH PUT OUT DO YOU WANT?"  
  
"It will be adquate when you can bury your hand in there and not get burnt." Kai said and he turned around and left once more.  
  
"I'll show you.. I'll teach You how to pur out a fire.. stupid Kai. I don't see you doing a better job." Tyson muttered. He then began throwing fusillades of snow onto the still steaming ashes. This continued for about fifteen minutes.  
  
During that time, Serenity had been taking a break when she came across Tyson throwing handfuls and handfuls of dirt at what use to be the fire. It looked like he was making a snow mountain. Finding this amusing, she then stood in a comfortable stance and watched. Tyson then grabbed the huge jug of water and poured half of it in the pile of snow.  
  
"There that should take care of it. I'D LIKE YOU TO SEE IGNITE NOW! HAHAHA!" Tyson gloated in victory.  
  
'Oh my goodness... He's talking to what use to be the fire...' She then walked up to Tyson and said, "Tyson, what are trying to do? inundated the camp site?"  
  
"Kai said the fire was put out good enough. So I'm doing it properly!"  
  
Serenity giggles. "I think that's good enough Tyson."  
  
"WE HAVE ONE HOUR BEFORE OUR DEPARTURE! YOU ALL CAN TAKE BREAK!" Kai yelled out. Everyone let out a sigh of relieve. They had been working since morning packing and hauling everything to where their bus would arrive, and considering how much stuff Serenity brought, it was definitely hard work.  
  
**********************************  
[In the Black Panther's camp..]  
  
While the Bladebreakers were taking their break, the Black Panthers had finished their packing one day prior. They used this whole day to devise the perfect plan to go up against Serenity. Why did they need the whole day? This being their last chance, there was no room for mistakes. They had to think of everything that could go wrong and consider everything.  
  
Everyone except Laya. She was told to go to the bladebreakers team to spy on them, and maybe make a quick foray to see if anything could come in handy for their master plan.  
  
As she returned, the other notice she came back empty handed.  
  
"Nothing?" Ryan assumed.  
  
"Nope, they're currently taking their break. Plus, everything is already been packed." She replied.  
  
"Raid there camp!" Aaron said.  
  
"Kenny was sitting rite next to their luggage! It's kinda hard for me to raid the camp!" Laya argued. She didn't exactly volunteered to do this.   
  
"Stop your yelling and let's get back to the plan." Thao interrupted.  
  
********************  
Hmm.. WHAT"S GONNA HAPPY NEXT? YOU WAIT AND SEE! sprry about all the mistakes! =P  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Sapphire Rosales: Hope you enjoy the rest of my story =)  
  
hhtme: sorry!! i know i have been those 'one update per month' kinda things. sorry  
  
vienna: haven't heard anything from you in awhile. glad to see you're back.  
  
Lusfer Snape: thnx kido  
  
Serenity: russia hey?? cool i wanna go there sometime.. so much history with the tsars and the revolution! haha steven is grounded? poor kid haha u guys are naughty! =P but who isn't?? haha  
  
blissful trinity: yeah well mistakes is the first word in my language  
  
crystal of psyche: of course! Kai will always be there for serenity  
  
someguy: do you really think its getting better? i hope so! =D i'll probably use one of your idea in the maybe the next chapter or so.. hmm.. i have a feeling this story will b like.. 20-30 chapters long haha hope you guys don't mind! ^_^'  
  
Mizu_Tenshi: so sorry!! i know i have been those 'one update per month' kinda things. bleh.. im really sorry  
  
snakes-on-the-ice: i know what a mary-sue is now. it means that the character is "PERFECT."  
  
Anime_Fan: Kai will save her! =D your ideas are the best! hehe beybattles. i'm dreading the fact that i'll hafta write them in 2 or 3 chapters.. bleh haha but hey thats what beyblades all about right?? 


	12. Leaving the Camp

The True Meaning of Love  
  
Chapter 12 - Leaving the Camp  
  
By: DestinyBabee  
  
"Kenny was sitting right next to their luggage! It's kinda hard for me to raid the camp!"   
  
Laya argued. She didn't exactly volunteered to do this.   
  
"Stop your yelling and let's get back to the plan." Thao interrupted.  
  
*****************  
  
An hour later, the BBA bus finally arrived.  
  
"Aw man, now we hafta load the freaking bus!" Tyson complained.  
  
"Why are you complaining so much? At least all the foods gone." said Kenny.  
  
"A little work won't hurt you, Tyson." Serenity giggled.  
  
"Mistress, I've taken the liberty of bringing a couple servants to aid you and your friends."   
  
Smithers said as he stepped off the bus, followed by two big and pumped-up guys, who loaded the   
  
bus with ease.  
  
"Smithers?? What are you doing here? I thought you were all the back at Van?" Serenity   
  
questioned.  
  
"I thought you might be tired to I decided to fly over to Edmonton and help you."  
  
'Remind me to give that guy a raised.' Serenity smiled. "Thank-you Smithers. That is very   
  
kind of you."  
  
"It seems as thought the bus has been loaded. Let's get moving now." Kai ordered.  
  
As soon as everyone boarded the bus, all they could think about was going back to   
  
civilization, and taking a nice warm bath. Not to mention sleeping in a nice HEATED room. They didn't   
  
have to freeze their butts off anymore.  
  
Practically the whole lay asleep on the bus. Everyone except for Kai and Serenity, that is.   
  
Serenity couldn't help but think about the events of the night before yesterday. She had no clue what   
  
so ever about who might've wanted her to die. When Kai came to rescue her, it was like a miracle. For   
  
some reason, whenever she was with Kai, everything would always turn out alright, no matter how   
  
hopeless it may seem, Kai would always show up in the nick of time. Strange, she thought.  
  
Serenity then look at Kai, who was looking out the window, and decided to start some   
  
conversation.  
  
"So how's the fever?"She asked.  
  
"I don't have a fever." Kai simply said.  
  
"Sure.." She smiled with sarcasm. Kai just 'hmphed'  
  
Serenity smiled. "You know Kai, you need to learn to talk more.. actually smile more. I don't   
  
think I've ever seen you smile before."  
  
Kai smirks. "You don't need to." Serenity laughs. She then became all serious.  
  
"Kai..." Kai looks at her noticing her sudden change in facial expression.  
  
"I..I.. wanna thank you for.. that night when that guy came and.. you know.. I'm very   
  
grateful.. If you weren't there I would have been-"  
  
"It's nothing." Kai said cutting her off. "I'm just glad you're alright."   
  
'oh god.. did I just say that??'  
  
[yes you did Kai my boy.]  
  
'YOU again??!'  
  
[that's right, Kai. Now tell the girl you like her already.]  
  
'I DON'T. now get the hell outta my head!'  
  
[no..]  
  
'go..'  
  
[nuh-uh]  
  
This internal conflict with Kai and his mind continued until..  
  
"KAI! Are you listening to me??" Serenity interrupted his argument.  
  
"huh? What'd you say?"  
  
"Are you sure you don't have a fever? You seem so out of it today."  
  
"I'm fine!" Kai replied sounding irritated.  
  
"Okay..." She practically whispered feeling uncomfortable, she could feel Kai's penetrating   
  
gaze on her. Suddenly, Tyson interrupted.  
  
"Hey guys! What cha up to?? I just wanted to ask u guys if you want to play cheat with   
  
us!"   
  
'Whew! For once Tyson actually came at the perfect time.' Serenity thought. "Sure! Come on   
  
Kai, let's play." Kai follows.  
  
"Hey guys, Serenity and Kai are gonna join our little game!" Tyson said.  
  
Ray distributed the cards, and they all started playing. Ray was the first to go.  
  
"2 two's."  
  
"CHEAT!!!!" Tyson screamed.  
  
"Sorry Tyson." Ray said lifting up the cards proving to him that he was indeed not   
  
cheating. Tyson takes the deck.  
  
"You idiot! What kind of idiot would cheat when they can pick whatever card they want." Kai   
  
said.   
  
"You never know, Kai." Tyson replied.  
  
Next person to go was Kenny, as soon as he said '1 five.' Tyson again screamed out cheat.   
  
This went on for about 10 turns, until finally everyone decided that this was getting boring.   
  
Considering how many times Kai yelled at Tyson for not understanding the game. They all decided to   
  
play something else.   
  
"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Max asked.  
  
"Sleep." Tyson replied, and quickly made himself comfortable.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Ray agreed, and the others followed there lead.  
  
Two hours have gone by, and everyone was still sleeping soundly, when Serenity's butler, Smithers, woke them up. He told them that they have arrived at the hotel in Edmonton.  
  
"There is no need to worry about your camping equipment, Mistress. I shall deliver them back to your mansion in Vancouver. You and your teammate's luggage have also been brought here, so you all have the proper attire for the many events here."  
  
"YEA!! We don't have to wear our stinky camp clothes!" Tyson cheered.  
  
"Okay now off the bus everybody!" said the bus driver.  
  
As soon as they got off the bus, they were amazed at the size of the hotel.   
  
"Wow.. this place they got here.. pretty spiffy.." Max admired.  
  
"This would be the Sheraton Grande. Not your average hotel as you can see." Kenny explained.  
  
"Well let's go in already." Serenity smiled.   
  
About 5 minutes upon arriving, there enemy followed close behind.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
BORING CHAPTER I KNOW!  
  
Thanks for reading! I checked my spelling this time! ;) hopefully there aren't any errors.  
  
and I KNOW this chapter SUCKED! but i REALLY couldn't think of anything to write about. I'm soo sorry ^_^'  
  
A/N:  
  
Reioco: you think it's funny?? aw.. why thank you =] I try to make it funny. and hopefully pepople think it is!  
  
someguy: everyone is busy these days. thankg god it's summer now! what a relief! no school! woohoo! high for you eh?? i'll be in 2 years haha so no worries for me yet! =] you went camping?? thats cool!   
  
monkeysme: aw thanks your a sweetie! =) sorry for the wait.  
  
some kid: here it is. enjoys!  
  
N3k74r: thanks, hopefully this fanfic doesn't suck haha of course super kai will save his girl! ;)  
  
snakes-on-the-ice: you really think i should submit it to the beyblade people?? yeah right! they wouldn't accept my work haha it's probably not good enough. bleh.. oh well! haha i'll stick to fanfiction.net for now! ^_^  
  
Mystic Devil: my story is something else?? thank you!!! you made my day! =D i love you forever now! haha =)  
  
blissful trinity: you anf flowing.. u remind me of my friend. 'it's not flowing!!' she says.  
  
Roll: yes the hiking trip. i forgot about it since I update so little! sorry!!! let's just say they already had it?? hehe sorry aobut that. won't happen again.. hopefully. now that i thik about it i had the hiking trip all planned! damn...  
  
Supream Godess: thankyou! =]  
  
kattgirl_10: i am 13 years old. haha we're alike eh? thats cool! =)  
  
Anime_Fan: i SOO admire your imagination!!!! seriously you have the most original ideas!!! *hides in the corner jealous..* haha yes im dreading the day when i hafta FINALLY start writing the beybattles.. =/  
  
Sammie-Chan: you like my songs?? thanks.. i try to pick songs that allpy to the story and the current situation =)  
  
Mizu-Tenshi: You know what?? I have NO CLUE what the 'bridge' is for either.. maybe something like another gets added?? have no clue haha  
  
Sapphire Rosales: keep at it! =]  
  
Miekkie: you really like this story?? I was beginning to think it was getting quite boring. =/  
  
Yuhi: awwhh.. thx hunn ur so nice! =]  
  
Steven: I love all the stories I hear about the russian tsars. sounds quite interesting =)  
  
Serenity: have fun in paris! =) and good luck on your piano recital. 


	13. Tournament Begins

The True Meaning of Love  
  
Chapter 13 -   
  
By: DestinyBabee  
  
"Well let's go in already." Serenity smiled.   
  
About 5 minutes upon arrival, their enemy followed close behind.   
  
*****  
  
[Inside the hotel...]  
  
"Okay you guys.. Mr. Dickinson booked 3 suites for us, so we now hafta choose a room mate." Kenny explained.  
  
Team Bladebreakers were situated outsdie their 3 suites. Since Kenny was the logical one, he held the keys temporarily until the room mates were decided.  
  
"Since I'm the only one that can handle Tyson, then I guess I'll go with him." Max said. Kenny chucks the key over to Max.  
  
"Then I guess I'll go with Kai." Ray said, having something planned in his head. Kenny chucks the 2nd key over to Kai.  
  
"Then I guess I'll have to put with Kenny and his laptop." Serenity concluded.  
  
"Hey! I heard that!" Dizzy replied.  
  
Serenity giggles. "Just kidding!"  
  
"Actually, I have decided to let you have a room all to yourself since you are the only girl here, and you do need some privacy. And I'll be bunking with Tyson and Max then." Kenny said.  
  
"Awh.. Thanks for understanding Kenny!" Serenity smiled.  
  
"No problem.. I have some upgrading to do on Tyson's blade anyway, so it's more like a benefit for me." said Kenny. "Anyway, let's get to our rooms now. The first beybatle is tomorrow! So get some good sleep!"  
  
______________________  
  
[Serenity's Room..]  
  
"Wow.. This is a pretty big room for one person..." Serenity sighed. "Why couldn't Mr. Dickinson just book a small cozy room?? Just because I'm use to living it large, doesn't mean I WANT TO!"  
  
Serenity then lethargically began to unpack some of her things to get ready for tomorrow's beyblade match. 'Wonder who we'll be going up against.. *checks the form* hmm the Dinosaurs.. hope they're easy to beat.'  
  
(AN: okay i know the dinosaurs are the dumbest name ever but i couldn't think of anything!)  
  
_______________________  
  
[Kenny Max and Tyson's Room..]  
  
(There's one bunk bed and one twin bed for the three.)  
  
  
  
"I call the separate bed!" Max shouted.  
  
"Hey! No fair! I wanted it!" Tyson whined.  
  
  
  
"Well, you know what they say. The early bird gets the worm." Kenny laughed.   
  
Tyson sticks his tongue out. "FINE! But I call the top bunk!"  
  
"That's fine with me."  
  
________________________  
  
[Ray and Kai's Room]  
  
"Oh my god.. It's so damn hot in Edmonton! Crank up the A.C will ya Kai?" Ray complained.  
  
"Do it yourself."  
  
"Psh, fine then." Ray walks over to the control and cranks it up to the max. "There much better.."  
  
______________________  
  
As the team drift off to sleep, the Black Panthers were up late finishing the remainder of their big plan.  
  
The next day, everyone woke up bright and early, even Tyson. They were all pyshed for the tournament. Everyone was already down at the lobby waiting. And Serenity being a girl, she was still getting dressed.  
  
The outfit she was sporting for the tournament was a black, brown, and cream colored striped sweater, with a burgundy and gold plaided shirt (matching sockstoo, but not plaided.) and casual brown shoes, and her hair up in her normal 2 pigtails.  
  
When they finally reached SkyReach, there were already tons of BladeBreakers fans waiting outside. Most are girls who were screaming for Kai and Ray. There were also fans of Serenity, and the others. As soon as the first person stepped out of the car, all the girls were screaming like no tomorrow. They were wild. So wild that a couple security guards had to protect each member and escort them safely inside.  
  
"Whoa.. They're crazy!!" Tyson said. "This one girls tried ripping off my clothes!."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Max agreed.  
  
"Let's go get ready already." Kai interrupted.  
  
_________________________  
  
The arena was completelyfulled, as people still continued entering trying to look for possible empty seats. It was huge. Tyson's eyes widened in amazement.  
  
"Look at the crowd guys!" Tyson exclaimed, as his eyes scanned the endless rows of faces. "They're probably all here to cheer me on!"  
  
"Yeah right." Serenity replied with a smirk. "Don't get all cocky now!"  
  
The Bladebreakers made their way to the sidelines were they waited to get a glimpse of their opponents, The Dinosaurs.  
  
"So who's first up to bat, Chief?" Ray asked.  
  
Kenny then open his laptop and started to typ away furiously. On the screen, endless mounds of words appeared, it was information on the Dinosaurs. After a couple mintes of scanning all the information, Kenny looked back up to his team.  
  
"Well, I would recommend Max for the first battle. Draciel's defensive maneuvers would hopefully be our best bet."  
  
Max acknowledged this by his nodd, and then waited for hear the rest.  
  
"And for the third match, you guys can toss a coin on it." Kenny finished.  
  
"Then I'll take the second match." Serenity added.  
  
"The third is mine then!" Tyson as he formed a fist with his right hand and punched it into his left.  
  
"Not so fast Tyson. I'm going." Kai stopped Tyson.  
  
  
  
Everyone stared at Kai in utter shock, except for Tyson, who looked rather angry and disappointed at the same time. He crossed his arms.  
  
"Why should I let you?" Tyson protested. He hated it when he couldn't battle.   
  
"I don't think I need to explain myself to you." Kai simply replied.   
  
The lights suddenly dimmed, as the stadium got ready for the first battle.  
  
"Alright everybody, are you ready to rimble?! It's the first day of the canadian tournament and Boy, do we have a great match for you loving fans today!!!" Brad Best's voice was heard over the announcement, and he began introduced the teams. "Our first match of the day is the The Dinosaurs, and the world famous Bladebreakers!" Brad yelled, as his announcement filled the arena. "But if you guys haven't noticed yet, the Bladebreakers have acquired a new teammate to enter this tournament, so be prepared guys, because they are looking to do even more serious damage!"  
  
The crowd began to cheer, as Max slowly made his way up to the battle dish. A boy with brown hair stepped up on the opposite side, and studied Max intensely. He was wearing a white shirt, and blue jeans. The dish was completely covered, and the two competitors looked at it with anticipation. Suddenly the cover slowly began to open, as the dish for the match was revealed. Max's eyes widened in shock. The dish was a miniature resemblance of a desert.  
  
"And there you have it, the dish of the day! (no pun intended.)" Brad replied. "This dish is a replica of the Sahara Desert! Our bladers are going to have their work cut out for them...as they try to maneuver through the sand."  
  
Max swallowed nervously, as he tried to focus his mind. 'Hopefully the sand won't be too difficult to move in,' Max thought. 'I have to win this for the team!'  
  
"And up first is Max of the Bladebreakers! This kid is known for his superb defensive skills. And from the The Dinosaurs... is Daniel!" Brad continued, "this kid may not look very tough, but don't let this fool you because he does have a few trump cards up his sleeve."  
  
"3..2..1..LET IT RIP!"  
  
"Go Draciel!"  
  
The two blades were launched with unbelieveable amount of force into the dish, as they immediately began to spin uncontrollably. At this point, Max still hadn't figured out a way to maneuver in the sand dunes, so he kept Draciel circling around the outside ring. Nick's blade continued to follow Draciel, keeping the same idea in mind. Suddenly Nick's blade took a giant leap towards Draciel, causing Max's blade to wobble slightly.'Shit, What am I suppose to do?' Max thought as he began to panic. 'I can't go into the sand, what if Draciel can't move through it? I guess I have to risk it then.." Max suddenly became desperate, as Nick called his blade to attack again.  
  
"DRACIEL!" Max yelled, as he hoped for the best.  
  
He closed his eyes, as Draciel moved into the sand. The other blade followed, and they the two blades collide head on. Sparks were produced, as one blade flew out of the dish and landed on the ground. Draciel has used the sand to absorbed the opponent's attack. sending the blade out of the dish.  
  
"And the winner is.... MAX!!!"  
  
Max gave a huge sigh of relief, and turned around to head back to his team.  
  
"You call that a battle!" Kai shot out, from his place on the bench. "You cowered! You hesitated! That was the most pathetic match I've ever seen, Max!"  
  
"Kai," Rei replied.  
  
Max shook his head, causing Rei to stop.  
  
"Kai's right.I didn't know what I was doing out there. I'm sorry guys. I let you down."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Max. You won the match didn't you?" Serenity comforted, as she stood up, and began walking towards the dish, but stopped when she came side to side with Max. "Don't worry about it, you did good. We're all proud of you."  
  
Max's mouth opened a little, as he nodded his head. Serenity gave a little grin then headed up towards the dish.  
  
Max took a seat beside Tyson, and stared intently at Serenity. She obviously had no hesitation, as she looked down at it and smiled.  
  
"This should be an easy win."  
  
Jade watched as her opponent took her place. It was a girl, and she was wearing white capris, and a pink tank top, and her hair was dyed brown-ish red.  
  
"Well, it seems that the Bladebreakers new teammate isn't intimidated at all. Serenity recently joined the Bladebreaker team, and she is currently the juggling 2 carrers, a model and a singer. She's also one of the top female bladebladers in the country. This is no surprise, as her bit beast, Dralexiel is definitely a force not to be messed with! And she'll be going up against Jasmine, who sets her game by using extreme speed!"  
  
The two girls eyed each other, as Jasmine gave a quick little smirk.  
  
"So you're little miss perfect."  
  
"I'm not perfect." Serenity replied, and set Dralexiel up on her launcher.  
  
"Hmphh, well I guess I'll have the honor of taking that title away from you!" Jasmine replied, as she too set up her pink blade on her launcher.  
  
"Don't get so confident just yet." Serenity answered, and held out her blade in front of her.  
  
"3..2..1..LET IT RIP!"   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
B IT'S THE WRITERS BLOCK I TELL YOU!!! /B  
  
so i know this chapter is VERY boring, so deal with it until i come up with something good =P  
  
IF U HAVE ANY IDEAS YOU WANT ME TO PUT IN THE STORY. EMAIL ME AT BUMBUMBABIE@YAHOO.COM =)  
  
NOTES:  
  
Dark Bahamut: i assume people like you call her a mary-sue?!  
  
someguy17: i too am waiting for the last chapter of fighting spirits 2!! haha *hint hint* i shoulda used the fantasyland hotel!! it would of been so much more interesting!!!!!!! lol   
  
Anime_Fan7: i do admire you imagination! and thats good that u use personal experiences in your sotry. it's what great authors do!! ;)  
  
Ice Spirit: thx for reviewing! and saying that my chapter didn't suck even though it did!  
  
only_innocence: sorry it took so long!  
  
Yuhi: this is longer now!  
  
Big_Rikki_fan: thx =)  
  
blissful_trinity: i know haha  
  
monkeysme: thx =)   
  
kais_girl: alritey =)  
  
Reia1: gotcha *thumbs up*  
  
miyuka15: sorry for the wait! 


	14. Easy Wins

The True Meaning of Love  
  
Chapter 14 -   
  
By: DestinyBabee  
  
"Hmphh, well I guess I'll have the honor of taking that title away from you!" Jasmine replied, as she too set up her pink blade on her launcher.  
  
"Don't get so confident just yet." Serenity answered, and held out her blade in front of her.  
  
"3..2..1.. LET IT RIP!!!"  
  
The blades were launched quickly, as they both landed lightly in the dish. Jasmine's blade immediately headed straight towards Serenity's blade. Jasmine laughed cockly, as her pink blade hit Serenity's black and white blade head on. Jasmine looked up, and noticed that Serenity didn't seem the least bit worried.  
  
"You're going to have to better then that!" Serenity stated, as she crossed her arms. "Dralexiel, let her chase you down. GO!!"  
  
Her blade immediately obeyed, as it gracefully raced around the dish a couple times. Jasmine's eyes widened, as Serenity's blade completely disappeared, while it was circling the dish. She tried to find it with her eyes, but she had no luck.  
  
"What is she doing!?" Tyson yelled, as he tried to find Dralexiel in the sand.  
  
"She's using the sand somehow to her advantage." Kenny replied, "and it looks like she's doing a good job. Jasmine's blade is just spinning there unsure of what to do"  
  
"I would be too if I were in her position!" stated Max, as he continued to keep his eyes on Serenity.  
  
Kai was also watching the battle with a great amount of interest, especially Serenity. 'Impressive..' Kai thought to himself, as he sat with his arms crossed. Kai couldn't help but keep his eyes focused on her, as images began racing through his mind again. He shook his head, as he tried to shake them off. He knew that there was definietly something that he felt towards this girl, but he wouldn't admit it... just yet.  
  
"You're very clever, Serenity." Kai suddenly said, as the others looked at him. "But, how do you plan on attacking her when even YOU can't even see your own blade!?"  
  
Serenity turned her head, and looked directly at Kai. "Are you worried about me losing?!" Serenity asked, as her eyes met his. She noticed that his eyes were faltering slightly, as she gave him a little wink. "Don't worry Kai, I know what I'm doing." Serenity replied, as she couldn't help but smile. She noticed that Kai's cheeks had turned the slightest shade of red. She just smiled. She knew that something happened to him during their camping trip, but she had no idea that it would change his attitude towards her. Serenity shrugged, as she turned her attention back to her opponent.  
  
"You know he's right. ATTACK ME!" Jasmine replied, as she smiled happily. "You don't even know where your own blade is right now!"  
  
"You sound so sure of yourself just because you can't see it doesn't mean that goes for me too!" Serenity replied.  
  
"Impossible!" Jasmine replied, looking worried.  
  
"We'll see if it's impossible or not.." Serenity muttered.  
  
"NOW!" Serenity yelled. All of a sudden, a sandstorm began to form in the dish. Serenity's blade had been spinning and so fast it was nearly invisible, so fast you couldn't even see the tracks. Once Serenity gave the order, Dralexiel had release all the energy that had built up, and caused a sand tornado. Strong enough to send Jasmine's blade out of the dish.  
  
"It..It can't be... I lost!" Jasmine fell to her knees, and held her head low in shame.  
  
"Good match." Serenity smiled as she held out her hand with her pink blade in her palm.   
  
"Thanks. I'll definietly win next time." Jasmine smiled.  
  
Serenity nodded.  
  
With that, the two girls both went their separate ways. Serenity quickly sat down beside Max, as she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Use whatever they throw at you to your advantage."  
  
"Gotcha," Max smiled with his thumbs up, as Kai finally stood up and started walking towards the dish.  
  
"Alright, who's up next? I could use some fun!"  
  
Kai slowly made his way up to the dish, and looked into it. 'Piece a cake' he thought, as he scanned the desert like dish. He looked up and noticed a girl with pink hair and yellow streaks facing him. She had it pulled up in a tight ponytail, and she was wearing a black tanktop and black track pants.  
  
"And here's the final match which will determine who goes to the next goes!" announced Brad Best "The bladebreakers choose their team leader Kai. His bit beast Dranzer is defininetly one tough cookie! And on the other side, The Dinosaurs send out their team leader Persilla, who uses a combination of sound and hypnotic illusions to confuse her oppnents."  
  
"3..2..1.. LET IT RIP!!!"  
  
The blades were launched at the same time, as both blades began a race around the dish.  
  
"I'm not like my other teammates." Persilla replied, as she kept her eyes focused on Kai. "I will win at all costs."  
  
Her grey blade immediately raced in circles and soon disappeared. Kai shook his head, she was using Serenity's tactic.  
  
"If you think that getup is going to work on me like it did your teammate, think again!" Kai stated, as his eyes suddenly flared up. "Dranzer, burn the sand around you!"  
  
As the orders were given, his blue blade instantly began to glow. The all too familiar red phoenix flew out of Kai's blade, as it spread its wings with might and power. The crowd was in awe at the magnificent bird, and the bladebreakers watched Dranzer intently, especially Serenity. Her eyes were in complete shock. A million thoughts began racing through her head.  
  
"Serenity, are you okay??" asked Tyson, as he waved his arms in front of her face. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"  
  
"Dranzer?!" Serenity replied, as she continued to stare at the red phoenix. "I thought..."  
  
Flames were thrown up into the air, as the dish was completely covered in smoke. It didn't take long for the smoke to clear, as the entire crowd gasped. The entire desert was completely burnt down to ashes. Among those ashes was Persilla's blade, which had completely stopped spinning.  
  
Kai smirked as he raised his hand, and Dranzer returned.  
  
"THERE YOU HAVE IT!" A.J. Topper yelled, as the crowd continued to cheer. "The BladeBreakers move to the next round!"   
  
The next couple rounds were a piece of cake for the BladeBreakers, as they continued moving up the charts all the way to the finals. A few loses on the way but not enough for them to lose theire place. The Black Panthers have also been successful in there battles. The advanced quickly with very little defeats. The next battle they would be going up against a team they've been plotting against.. It's when there plan will finally take action!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
CREDIT TO: the author of the beynamite fanfic. took some of her dieas. hope u don't mind! and if u do msg me and i'll gladly change this chapter.  
  
hope ya'll like this one. B GIMME SUGGESTIONS! /B  
  
still can't think of anything!! lol  
  
NOTES:  
  
darkdragon32: yep she wins! hehe ray is always the matchmaker isn't he??  
  
Ice_spirit: sorry to offend you! gomen! yeah i decided to stop there because i couldn't think of how serenity's battle should be like. and i figure u guys have waited long enough so at least it's some thing right??? =)  
  
Anime_Fan7: it's okay, you can take as much as u need in writing your fic! =) i nkow kai was really harsh on max eh? and im really sorry for making u feel guilty haha  
  
Elvan Oracal: have what day and night keep changing?? huh? :|? im confused   
  
xxLiFe Of TeArSxx: thx!! =)   
  
kai baby-girl: this one went up pretty fast  
  
Reicu: haha i meant i had a writers block before writing this chapter so it sux! haha and i stopped cuz i didn't how i should write serenity's battle so yeah haha  
  
Serenity: u went to edmonton?? thats good! =) say hi to stevenf or me! =) and have a good summer  
  
yuhi: sorry about the long wait, but i got this one u[ pretty fast eh?? =)  
  
hiei's lil dragon: yes lil miss perfect right? pple told me. thx anyways! :)  
  
ri: thankyou! =) 


	15. The New Kid

,bThe True Meaning of Love,/b  
  
Chapter 15 -   
  
By: DestinyBabee  
  
As the next couple round zoomed by for the Bladebreakers, the more confident most of them were of winning the entire tournament. However, Mr Fickinson had just informed the team that the Black Panthers were definitely a team not to under-estimate. So as always, Kenny begins his mad research on the team will the other either slack off or train.  
  
While the others were doing so, Serenity was in her room pacing back and forth in her room wearing only a tube top and a mini denim shirt, she confused about Kai's Dranzer.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
As the orders were given, his blue blade instantly began to glow. The all too familiar red phoenix flew out of Kai's blade, as it spread its wings with might and power. The crowd was in awe at the magnificent bird, and the bladebreakers watched Dranzer intently, especially Serenity. Her eyes were in complete shock. A million thoughts began racing through her head. 'What's going on?!'  
  
"Serenity, are you okay??" asked Tyson, as he waved his arms in front of her face. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"  
  
"Dranzer?!" Serenity replied, as she continued to stare at the red phoenix. "I thought..."  
  
Flames were thrown up into the air, as the dish was completely covered in smoke. It didn't take long for the smoke to clear, as the entire crowd gasped. The entire desert was completely burnt down to ashes. Among those ashes was Persilla's blade, which had completely stopped spinning.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*   
  
"It's just immpossible! How can there be two Dranzers??!" Serenity shouted out loud.  
  
*knock* *knock*  
  
"Serenity, are you alrite?" Ray knocked outside.  
  
"Huh?... Uh.. yeah! Hang on.." Serenity quickly put on a zip up sweater to cover herself, and opened the door. "Yes?"  
  
"Sorry, am I bothering you?" Ray asked.  
  
  
  
"Uh.. No, no..not at all! I was jsut thinking about our next match that's all." She lied.  
  
"I thought I heard some yelling so I can to check up on you."  
  
"I see." She mentally cursed herself for being so loud.  
  
"You seem troubled.. What's the matter? Maybe I can help." Ray offered.  
  
"Thanks Ray... But I don't think anyone can help me with this one." She replied.  
  
"Alrite, but if you ever need anything.. you know who to go to." Ray smiled.  
  
"Thanks.." There was a ouple seconds silence. "Do you know how long Kai has had his Dranzer?"  
  
Ray thought it was strange that Serenity was asking about Dranzer than Kai, but he thought nothing of it since it still has something to do with Kai, he jsut assumed she wanted to get to know him more.  
  
"Well.. to my knowledge.. since forever. But a couple years ago, he DID abandon Dranzer for dark Dranzer, if you count that."  
  
"Dark.. Dranzer..??"   
  
"Yeah, it had something to do with his grandfather and Boris. It's a really long story." Ray said.  
  
"Would you mind telling me?" Serenity pleaded.  
  
"Uh.. Sure." replied Ray. 'Maybe she IS interested in Kai after all..'  
  
***************  
  
"Sir, your guest has arrived." The servant bowed in front of a a large desk, behind the desk was a shadowed chair that had been turn around with a man sitting in it. There was also a tall purple hair man with a mask on his face standing next to the desk, who was none other than Boris.  
  
"Bring him in." Boris commanded.  
  
  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
A few minutes later, a young boy about Kai's age walked in.  
  
"Glad you decided to take my offer boy.. You'll make a great addition to my troops." The man int he chair said with a smirk.  
  
"I won't fail you like those fools." The light brown hair boy said.  
  
"Let's hope not, kid. For your reputations sake." Boris said.  
  
"Don't worry, I'd be more than happy to get my revenge on Serenity Faith!" The boys smirked evilly.  
  
"Good.. Bring him to the Black Panthers at once!" The man in the chair said, as he turned his chair around revealing his face.  
  
"Yes, Master Voltaire." Boris bowed and left the room with the mysterious boy.  
  
***************  
  
"And that's how it happened." Ray finished off.  
  
"Wow.. I never knew that Kai betrayed you guys like that," Serenity replied somewhat shock.  
  
"Well, you can't blaim it all on him. Boris's influence clouded his judgement, and I'm sure he'd never let something like that happen again, so don't hold a grudge against him okay?"  
  
"What?! Who said I held a grudge against him, afterall, nobody's perfect right? We all make mistakes." Serenity re-assured.  
  
"yeah, well I better get aback to my room now. Good night."Ray waved and left.  
  
"Goodnight.." Serenity sighed. "Well I guess that answers my question about there being 2 Dranzers.."  
  
***************  
  
Boris and the boy opened the door to the Black Panthers hotel room.  
  
"What'd ya call us here for, Boris?" Ryan said placing his hands on his hips as he got up from the sofa.  
  
"Yeah, we need our sleep ya now!" Thao added.  
  
"Master Voltaire thought that you bumbling idiots can't handle your mission so he sent another kid to help you fools out." Boris replied.  
  
"We have everything under control so you can the kid back!" Jason answered.  
  
"Well you don't have a choice! Come in here kid!" Boris ordered. A boy walked out from behind Boris with a smirk.  
  
"I'm Stephen."  
  
All 5 members looked equally shocked as the others. "You're Serenity's ex!" 


	16. Abduction

The True Meaning of Love  
  
Chapter 16 - Abduction  
  
By: DestinyBabee  
  
All 5 members looked equally shocked as the other. "You're Serenity's ex!"  
  
"How'd you EVER guess? I mean almost everyone around the world saw us together! Jeez, well Duh I am!" Stephen rolled his eyes, giving that 'could you have stated the obvious any better' look.  
  
"Well excuse me, Mr Almighty!" Thao hissed.  
  
"Now now kids, get along. Stephen here has already planned out everything, unlike you lazy fools!" Boris interrupted.  
  
"I know exactly how to get Serenity to come to us instead of us going to her see.." Stephen began.  
  
"And just HOW are you going to pull that off?" Aaron smart mouthed back.  
  
"Well I would tell you if you guys would stop interrupting!" The Black Panthers glare but remain silent. "Good. now as I was saying, we already have her right we want her already-"  
  
"We do?" Laya interuppted. Everyone glares. "Sorry."  
  
'I can see why they are such failure now..' Stephen thought. "Yes, we do. If you guys have watch their battles in this tournament, you would notice Serenity has the shocked and confused expression everytime she see Dranzer. And do you know why?"  
  
The Black Panthers shake their heads.  
  
"Because of this." Stephen reaches into his pocket and pulled out something all too familar to them.  
  
"No way.." They gasped.  
  
"Oh yes way.." Boris smirked.  
  
***************  
  
When Ray left, she did not sleep at all. She was tossing and turning the whole night. The main thing that had been on her mind for many nights was Dranzer. How could they be two?? After 5 minutes of thinking and trying to sleep at the same time, Serenity finally decided to just talk to Kai about it straight up. Who knows? Maybe he would know something.  
  
Getting out of bed. Serenity quickly went into the hallway and headed for Ray and Kai's room in her PJ'S (consisting of a plain white tank top and teddy bear-patterned flannelette drawstring PJ pants.). She stood outside of their door. She formed a fist, getting ready to knock but only managing to tap the door lightly. 'This is a bad idea.. I should go back to my room. Kai would get soo mad if I woke him up at this hour.' She turned around preparing to leave, until she heard a door open.  
  
Turning around, she saw Kai standing there looking at her. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a different pair of pants.  
  
"What are you doing up so..."  
  
Not giving him a chance to finish his sentence, Serenity put her hands together praying Kai wouldn't lash out at her right then and there. "I'm SO SO SO sorry!! Please don't get mad!"  
  
He stood there, surprised. How could he EVER get mad at her? He then placed his hand on her right arm bringing her hands down.  
  
"I'm not mad" He said plainly.  
  
"Your not?" asked Serenity surprised a little. Kai shook his head.  
  
"What'd you come here for?" He asked.  
  
Serenity lowered her head, she always felt really nervous whenever she spoke to Kai. It was strange. "Ah.. well.. I wanted to ask you about.. that time when you joined the Demolition Boys.."  
  
Kai's eyes narrow alittle. "What do you wanna know?"  
  
Serenity gulped. "Are there really 2 Dranzers??"  
  
"Yes, but they are not exactly alike."  
  
"What if they are??"  
  
"There isn't." He replied.  
  
"Yes there is!" Serenity defended.  
  
Kai raises an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"Umm.. nothing.. sorry for bothering you. I hafta go bye!" Serenity ran off, only to have Kai chase after her and grab her right hand pulling her back.  
  
"What are you talking about??" Kai said in a very serious voice, and staring into Serenity eyes intently.  
  
"S-Stephen.. he.. He has the exact same bit-beast as you!"  
  
"Stephen...?" Kai's eyes narrowed.  
  
***************  
  
"How is it possible??" Ryan exclaimed.  
  
"Oh It is indeed very possible." Boris began.  
  
"As you all know.. Awhile ago, Kai decided to toss his Dranzer away, for Black Dranzer, and then awhile later.. he went back to the pathetic thing. So what happened to Black Dranzer you might want to know?? ...... It's in my hands right now.. with some major improvements I might add." Stephen continued.  
  
"Yes.. Biovolt has developed revolutionary technology enabling us to re-create Black Dranzers appearance.. they look almost identical. You can only spot the difference with a good eye for detail, because Black Dranzer will seem a little darker than Kai's... So we can tell them apart. But other than that, they remain the same in every way possible." Boris finished off. "So what do you guys think?"  
  
"That's ingenious, man!" Aaron grinned. "We'll get her for sure this time.. I know it!"  
  
"What'd I tell ya?" Stephen smirked. "Let's get the show on the road then!"  
  
***************  
  
"Stephen...?" Kai's eyes narrowed. "Who's Stephen?"  
  
"He's.. He was my ex-boyfriend..." Serenity head dropped as he stared at the ground.  
  
When those words 'ex-boyfriend' rolled off her lips, Kai felt an uncontrolable jealousy take over him. He didn't like this Stephen guy one bit, and to make it even worse, Serenity claims that he has HIS Dranzer as well.   
  
"What the hell is going on??" Kai asked sounding quite angry.  
  
"I-I don't know.. but I intend to find out, so don't worry." Serenity reassured, and ran off into the darkness of the hallway. Leaving Kai staring after her wondering if this was such a good idea..  
  
As soon as Serenity reached her room, she immediately made her way to the telephone and started to dial Stephen's cell phone number.  
  
After a few rings, someone finally pick up. The wait seemed like eternity.   
  
  
  
"Hello?" The person spoke.  
  
Serenity gulped for a moment and then began speaking. "Hello Stephen, this is Serenity."  
  
"Serenity?? What a surprise. I would have have expected you to ever call again." Stephen said with a hint of sarcasm. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I have some issues that need to be cleared up about your bit-beast.." On the other line, Stephen smirks. 'She fell right into my trap.' "You're in Edmonton right?"  
  
"Yes, I wouldn't miss the Canadian Tournaments for the world." Stephen lied.  
  
"Meet me tomorrow morning at the Book Cafe at approximately 11 a.m." She confirmed.  
  
"It's a date then.." Stephen said slyly. This disgusted Serenity to no end.  
  
When they both hung up, Stephen quickly gathered the others to go over the plan one last time.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
That very next morning was a rainy one for the BladeBreakers, but that didn't stop Serenity from reaching her destination. Wearing a white collared blouse, black pants and a fitted boot, holding an umbrella travelling through the city by foot.  
  
After a good 10 minutes walk, Serenity finally reached her destination, the Book Cafe. She spotted Stephen sitting just outside of the cafe at a 2 person table, with a waiter waiting on him, hand and foot.  
  
"Hello Stephen." Serenity walked up to him and took a sit across.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Serenity. Seems like everytime time I see you, you get more beautiful each time."  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Stephen. Don't sweet talk your way out of this. Let's just cut to the chase alright?"  
  
Stephen frowned alittle. "Fine, what do you want to know about my bit-beast, Suzaku?"  
  
"Why does it look exactly like Kai's Dranzer?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!?!" Serenity slammed her hand on the table, making everyone stare at them.  
  
"Control your temper, little one. Here come with me, my blade is back home, I'll show it to you, and we can discuss real matters there." Stephen got up, paid the bill, got ready to leave. Serenity sighed and followed.   
  
"So why ARE you here in Edmonton anyways?? You usually don't give a damn about tournaments like these." Serenity questioned.  
  
"This one is different, you're in it. And I have a little 'unfinished business' that need to be taken care of." Stephen replied.  
  
An uncertain look came across in Serenity's expression. 'He is definitely up to something.. but what?' She then look at her surroundings and noticed that this part of the city was completely desolate.  
  
"What the....?"   
  
Before she could continued she felt a pair of strong arms come around her from behind. The right arm around her neck, and the left held a piece of cloth and covered her mouth. She dropped her umbrella, and tried squirming her way out of this frantically, but to no avail. She had both hands on the guy's arms trying to pry them away from her. But it was too late, the substance in the cloth she inhailed was already affecting her. Her vision was a blur, but just before she fainted, she saw Stephen turn around with a smirk on his face. It then that she knew what Stephen's 'unfinished business' was.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Stephen's bitbeast name, Suzaku, is from Fushigi Yuugi! 


	17. Waking Up

The True Meaning of Love  
  
Chapter 17 - Waking Up  
  
By: DestinyBabee  
  
She had both hands on the guys arms trying to pry them away from her. But it was too late, the substance in the cloth she inhailed was already affecting her. Her vision was a blur, but just before she fainted, she saw Stephen turn around with a smirk on his face. It then that she knew what Stephen's 'unfinished business' was.  
  
************  
  
Consciousness finally reached her as Serenity's eyes slowly lifted. She sat an old rag doll on a hard conrete floor. Her head was leaning on a couple cardboard boxes next to her and her hands were binded together behind her back to a cold steel pole. The place was dark, only allowing a small light fixture hanging from the ceiling to illuminate the place. It look like an old abandoned warehouse. She hadn't had the slightest clue where she was, except for the fact that it looked like a warehouse or storage area of some sort, but that was about it. Cold air seemed to encircle her from all directions and a strange water dripping noise could be heard from the distant. Who had kidnapped her here?? It was then that Serenity had a flood memories of the events she last remembered..  
  
  
  
"Stephen.." She muttered. 'What does he want with me... money perhaps?? Noo... he has lots of it himself... that can't be it.. then what else could it be though??'  
  
"Good to see you have finally woken up, little one.." A low voice echoed out from within the shadows, causing Serenity's ears to perk up trying to figure out where the sound came from. The voice sounded familiar in a way. She tried to focus her eyes on the person speaking but had no luck; the shadows along the walls concealed him too well.  
  
"Who are you??! And why have you brought me here??!" Serenity shot out trying to sound as fearless as possible.   
  
  
  
The boy let out a low irritating laugh; as he heard the quiver in Serenity's voice. Suddenly a tall boy emerged from within the depths of the shadows, as a smug smile formed on his lips.   
  
"You..." Serenity whispered. She barely recognized him, but thanks to her watching the tournaments battles. She knew exactly who he was. "The Black panthers..."  
  
He had spiked up brown hair, and his eyes were almost a honey color but actually hazel revealing his mischievous eyes perfectly. Then another boy emerged from behind the first, and she wondered if there were anymore of them, hiding behind the shadows. This boy didn't look as intimidating as the first, as his light brown hair shone brightly in the light. Then another boy grew from the shadows. She knew he was asian at first glance. It was then that she knew exactly who these people were. All of them were wearing a pure black jacket, looking like a dangerous mafia gang. They definitely meant business.  
  
"Well, well, well.. look what the cat dragged in.." Jason being the first the speak up. He walked slowly up to Serenity. Whom kicked him in the calf, sending a small pain up his leg. He glared at her. "Bitch!" He kicked her foot slightly harder than she had with his own. Serenity quietly whinced in pain.  
  
"What do you want?!" Serenity demanded. All she wanted to do was to go back to her team, back to Kai, where she felt safe. Ryan only laughed causing Serenity to wince at the ear wreaking sound. He then like his team mate walked towards Serenity, and slowly kneeled down beside her. Serenity turned her face away from him trying to avoiding any eye contact, as he ran the back of his hand down the side of her cheek.  
  
"So soft.." He smirked. It got widened when he saw Serenity shut her eyes in fear. "Such a shame we have to kill you so soon.. before we even had a chance to play around." He then kissed her on the cheek and stood up.  
  
"Fuck you!" Serenity glared.  
  
"If only you knew.." He grinned as he carefully pulled out his grey beyblade and set it up on his launcher, before straightening out his arm. He was pointing it directly at Jade, causing her to look at him with complete shock. Was she really going to die? Noo.. She still had lots of things to do.. Noo.. Serenity could feel her entire body tremble in fear, as she watched Aaron and Jason prepare their blades as well.  
  
"Don't worry my dear, they won't hurt you...too much!" A fourth voice popped up. It sounded much deeper and much more mature than the other 3. A tall man was clearly evident near the back. Serenity couldn't see what the man looked like, except for a bit of gray hair hanging down upon his shoulders. His yellow eyes bore down at her, enjoying the pain that she was about to endure. There was definitely something familiar about the presence of this man as well, but Serenity couldn't quite put her finger on it. She looked like she was deep in thought and she stared intently back at him. An evil laugh suddenly escaped from his lips and he slowly emerged from his hiding place in the shadows. Her's eyes immedietly bulged in shock, as she instantly recognized the man standing before her. "Ahhh, I see you recognize me.."  
  
Serenity practically choke out the next 3 words, as her heart pounded against her chest. "You're Kai's granfather."  
  
The man nodded his head, a smirk clearly present on his face. He glare down at Serenity with complete authority. Serenity has never seen Kai's grandfather in real life, but she has seen him on television and it was never good things she had heard about; she could see the evil within his eyes and his soul.  
  
"Why...why are you doing this?!" Serenity asked, her crystal eyes slowly tearing up.  
  
"I never liked you...ever since I heard about you," he sneered in disgust. "You ruined Kai.. Kai was one of the strongest boys around, he was raised to be powerful and emotionless, and you made him weak...weak with your pathetic warmth and emotions!" The words rolled out of his mouth with pure hatred and disgust. It was then that Serenity realized why Kai was always so cold, and why he never wanted to bond or get close with anyone. His grandfather had made him that way.  
  
"You.. you were the one who changed Kai, you...you made him become so heartless!" Serenity yelled, tears starting to fall down her soft cheeks.  
  
"Yes I did, he was the perfect warrior until you showed up!" Voltaire answered, with revulsion in his voice. "But that doesn't matter now... I'll teach you once and for all not to mess with my grandson's feelings! Ryan, Aaron, Jason take care of her!"  
  
Voltaire swiftly left the place leaving Serenity alone with the two boys.   
  
"Don't fail me now.. or you guys know what will happen.." With that he made his exit. The boys nodded and continued.  
  
All 3 of them looked at her, eyes shining with the same evil that Voltaire possessed. Their blades were directed right at her and Serenity closed her teary eyes, trying to block out the pain they were about to inflict upon her. Although she wasn't scared, her body trembled uncontrollably. Warmth suddenly ran through Serenity's body and she knew that Dralexiel was beside her...no matter what.. even through death. She could hear the sound of whizzing blades, as she let out a loud, painful scream, when it clashed against her delicate skin painfully.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
[BladeBreakers]  
  
"Hey.. Does anyone know where Serenity is?? It's 3 p.m. already!" Our beyblade match starts at 6. And she's battling today.." Kenny asked.  
  
"I saw her at around 10:30 a.m. I asked her where she was going and she just said she was gonna be out for a couple hours to take of something, but before she left she assured me that she'd be back in a couple hours.  
  
"She should be back by now then..." Tyson said putting his left hand on his chin thinking.  
  
"You mean Serenity's not back yet??" Kai asked upon entering the room.  
  
"Nope. It's not like her to be irresponible.." Max replied. "But I'm sure she'll be back soon, the finals are today, she wouldn't miss it for the world!"  
  
Kai thought for a moment. "Could it be Stephen..... No.. I doubt it." He muttered.  
  
"Hey Kai! What's up? We're getting ready for our warm up! You coming or what?" Tyson called out.  
  
"Uhh.. yeah! I'm coming...."  
  
**** 


	18. 

The True Meaning of Love  
  
Chapter 18 -  
  
By: DestinyBabee  
  
****  
  
"AHHHH!" Serenity bried out in pain.  
  
"Ooo.. Hurts doesn't it?" Jason said clearly enjoying her suffering. "Hmmm.. you know what? I think she's had enough beyblade beating for one night.."  
  
'Are they finally going to let me go?' She thought.  
  
"... I say we move on to the physical beating. MEN vs woman." Jason suggested.  
  
'Oh fuck no..'  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Ryan agreed.  
  
The three then untied her from the pole and yanked her onto her feet by grabbing her hair violently.  
  
*SLAP* Right in the face by Aaron. Her face went the direction she was slapped. She immediately looked up and gave him a death glare. "I'm sorry for doing this to you hun, but we got orders to follow, and that is to make you experience a slow angonizing death.." He then gabbed his knee right into herstomach hard. She choked for a bit and collapsed onto her knees in pain.  
  
"What kind of sick fucks are you? MEN verus WOMAN? You say it so casually.. more than one man against a single woman.. I don't think you guys should even be considered as 'men'." Serenity spewed. "You guys disgust me."  
  
"Silence!" Jason roared. He knocked her over and starting bashing her in the head a couple times. He picked her up by her hair and bought her face right next to his. "It doesn't matter what you think."  
  
"Someone give her one final slap and let's call it quits for a day." Aaron suggested. He was getting bored of playing with her for the day.  
  
*SLAP* Ryan took the honours of giving the final blow of the day. The slapped her hard on the face, and knocked her out.  
  
****  
  
"Hey Kai! What's up? We're getting ready for our warm up! You coming or what?" Tyson called out.  
  
"Uhh.. yeah! I'm coming...."  
  
[After the warm-up]  
  
"This is really weird guys. Serenity should be here by now.. I mean we all know she wouldn't miss you tournament for the world. Not even her busy and hectic career she has." Tyson said as he wiped the sweat off his face.  
  
"And if she did, she would sure as hell inform us prior." Max added.  
  
"True that man.." Ray agreed.  
  
"Guys, I really hate you interrupt you're conversation but we really gotta start heading over to the stadium. We have like an hour and 15 minutes before our match begins. We have to call in a sub for Serenity, since today she was suppose to battle along with Tyson, and Max. Who wants to take her place?" Kenny asked.  
  
Everyone looked hesitant, so Kai decided to step up to the plate.   
  
"I will."  
  
"Okay, we'll worry about Serenity after the match okay? We've made it so far already. Keep focused." Kenny warned. "Now let's go."  
  
*  
  
(SORRY SO SHORT! I ONLY AHVE TIME FOR THIS MUCH. PLEASE READ BELOW SO YOU'LL HAVE A BETTER UNDERSTADNING OF WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR SO LONG AND WHY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT AND SHITTY. I'LL TRY TO GET A BETTER ONE UP ASAP. IF not then i might have to discontinue [i probably won't don't worry.] or go on a break for awhile..)   
  
---------------  
  
REPLIES: (READ!)  
  
GengetsuDragon: here's your update sorry it's so shitty though. =T. your last name is nguyen too? cool! =D  
  
Akina Hiwatari, DranzerDemonBikrGal, YaJiRuShi, Tifa May Tari, yuhi-thedoerofevildeeds: sorry for the wait. here's the chapter all you wanted. my apologies if it's not what you expected. =/  
  
Anime Fan7: update your story!!   
  
xxLiFe Of TeArSxx: i am soo sorry my update took sooo long. it has alot to do with school and my personal life. so sorry  
  
manga girl: WELL, i only have one thing to say to you. YOU piss me off. like holy shiet. I HAVE BEEN SO STRESSED LATELY WITH SCHOOL AND EVERYTHING, and i still somehow managed to find some time out of my busy hectic life to continue writing this story. now i know i lately updated for lie.. 2 or 3 months + but all you have to understand that school and family issues come before this. most of you people are really supportive and i really appreciate that. but seriously.. if you don't like the way i write or how long i set the chapters then honestly.. just DON'T READ IT. what you see is what you get.  
  
Alia: i dunno wtf you're talking about. read up man. you two are getting on my nerves. this stress thing is getting to me! 


	19. Chapter 19

**The True Meaning of Love**

**Chapter 19 - conclusion**

_By: DestinyBabee_

"Hey Kai! What's up? We're getting ready for our warm up! You coming or what?" Tyson called out.

"Uhh.. yeah! I'm coming..."

After the warm-up

"This is really weird guys. Serenity should be here by now.. I mean we all know she wouldn't miss you tournament for the world. Not even her busy and hectic career she has." Tyson said as he wiped the sweat off his face.

"And if she did, she would sure as hell inform us prior." Max added.

"True that man.." Ray agreed.

"Guys, I really hate you interrupt you're conversation but we really gotta start heading over to the stadium. We have like an hour and 15 minutes before our match begins. We have to call in a sub for Serenity, since today she was suppose to battle along with Tyson, and Max. Who wants to take her place?" Kenny asked.

Everyone looked hesitant, so Kai decided to step up to the plate.

"I will."

"Okay, we'll worry about Serenity after the match okay? We've made it so far already. Keep focused." Kenny warned. "Now let's go"

When the Bladebreakers reached the stadium, it was already crowded with herds of people waiting to get it. As soon as the bus pulled up, hundreds of screaming began screaming recognizing the Blakbreakers official bus. They began pounded on the bus in an almost violent matter. The bus was shaking.

"Oh my god guys! This is so insane! The bus is shaking. Our fans are so crazy! I don't think we're going to survive! What are we going to do?" Tyson panicked.

"I'm not sure about the not surviving part, but I agree with you Tyson. These people are scaring me a little too. How are we ever going to get inside the stadium?" Ray said.

"Umm.. I really don't know. The bus feels like it's going to tip over!" Max said in a somewhat scared manner.

"Yeah I know what you mean. The bus driver can't even drive! We're surrounded. I feel the prey, and all the people outside are out to get a piece of us. If we walk out there now, there would be nothing left of us." Kenny added.

"You got that right!" Tyson agreed.

Kai just hmmphed. He then proceeded to open the window and spoke. "Okay guys, if you want to see a really good battle today, then I suggest you get out of our way." The screaming only got louder and more fierce. "NOW!" He almost screamed in an angered manner. It was said with an "iron fist". People arounded litterly zipped up there mouths two seconds later. Kai was not in a good mood that day. He'd never admit it but he as somewhat concerend with Serenity's safety. Deep inside, he felt like she was in some sort of danger. He felt obligated to go out and look for her, but his duty was in the Bay Stadium right now. After the match, he would go look for Serenity, and hopefully, she was being irresponsible and just didn't show up. He hated it when any of the team members missed a match, even if it wasn't important, but for Serenity, he faltered. He almost wished that she'd skip it on purpose just so that she could be safe and unharmed.

"Well, we know who's the king here." Max chuckled. Kai glared at him. "Okie dokie. Let's get going in here. We wasted valuable time."

"Exactly, we could have been checking out the competition!" Dizzy stated.

As soon as they reached the designated area. They sat quietly chatting amongst themselves. From what they've heard from rumours, their competition would be quite tough. The group was huddled in duscussion for a game plan. During the whole discussion, Kai was simply thinking of Serenity's whereabouts. Everything he heard just came right out the other ear.

"Okay let's do it guys!" Tyson cheered.

When it was finally their turn, they were eageredto put their plan in action. This was the semi-finals. They were pumped and ready. It was Ray's turn, and then it was Tyson's. This put Kai as the last one to battle. Ray had lost the first round, and the battle among Tyson and the other person was concluded to be a draw. Kai barely registered this. Everyone thought it was odd that Kai was not angered for their loses. It was announced that if Kai wins his match, then both teams can have the priviledge to move on to the mext round together. The pressure was on Kai. However, Kai barely seemed to care. He knew this match was important, but he was more concerned with Serenity. He simply wanted to end his match quickly and get it over with so he could do some searching. His desire to end the match proved to be in his favour because he won the battle. All the team members sighed in relief. During the battle, they were literally on he edge of their seats fearing the worst.

"Oh man oh man. That was too close for comfort!" Tyson said wiping all the sweat off his forehead with his arm. "Goodjob Kai." He reached out his arm for a handshake. However, Kai just walked right past it heading towards the nearest exit. "Okay fine. Be a slob."

"Kai, where you off to?" Ray asked.

"I've got something important to do. Just leave without me. I'll be back." He replied.

"Okay fine. Mr. I-am-too-cool-to-leave-with-my-teammates. Geez, the nerve of that guy." Tyson stated.

"Well he must have had something very urgent to attend to for him to just take off like that. I mean he doesn't usually do that. Think he needs help?" Max wondered.

"Nahhh. Kai can very well take care of himself. We'd only get in the way of what he's doing." Ray answered.

"Maybe he's doing something illegal. Like dealing drugs!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Come on, Tyson. We realistic here. We're not humoured by your joke! That's a serious crime you know. And we all know Kai would never even think of doing something like that. It'd jeopardize our team. There is simply too much at stake! He would never do that just for a little extra cash." Kenny reasoned.

"Okay okay. I was only joking. Don't be so defensive." Tyson said. "Now let's get going back to the hotel. Man Am I ever famished!" He rubbed his poor stomach.

As Kai aimlessly walked down the street, he wondered why he had placed such a priority on Serenity it. He placed Serenity above everything else- even the semi-finals. He had risked hime and his entire team being kicked out of the competition permanently by the other team just so he could search for her faster. 'Why am I acting so recklessly over this?' He would never understand why he was being so irrational about this, but the only thing that was imprinted in his brain was Serenity. He knew he had to find out or his alien feelings would never settle. He continued walking for another 10 minutes when we stepped on soemthing that caused discomfort underneath his shoe. When he moved his foot, he saw an earring that looked exactly like Serenity's. It was a vintage earring. He recognized it anywhere. He then looked in a directions to see if he could spot a place where he might be kept. He was almost prositive that she was kidnapped now. It was one of those gut feelings. He tried to scan the area for possible places she maybe be held at, but none stood out for him.

"Oh my gosh! You're Kai from the Bladebreakers!" A young girl squealed in a school girl fashion. She had been walking her dog when she spotted the celebrity. "Can i PUH-LEEEZZZ have your autograph? PRETTY PLEASEEE?" She begged as she grabbed her padd of paper and a pen out like she was prepared for something like this to happen.

Kai was annoyed. 'I don't have time for this right now!' He thought. But as soon as he saw her dog, he had an idea. "On one condition." He charmed her. He felt disgusted for acting that way, but he was out of options at the moment.

"ANYTHING." She replied dreamily.

'Oh dear lord.' He rolled his eyes as he thought to himself. "Can I borrow your dog for the rest of the night? I promise I'll return him to you the next morning as soon as I can. He is just so adorable."

"OH MY GODDD! KAI WANTS TO BORROW MY DOG. OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! YES YES YES!" She replied in great joy. She replied like someone had just proposed to her.

Kai quickly gave her the autograph she wanted, and she ran off like a she had just won a million dollars.

'Dear lord... Okay back to business.' Kai lowered that hand that held her earring and brought it to the animal's nose. "Put that nose of yours to work, buddy." The dog sniffed it for a couple seconds. When he picked up the scent, his nose become glue to the ground following what was left of the scent. HE slowly lead Kai to a place where very little people went. It was very deserted area of the city. It seemed like forever that they were walking. The dog even circle area the same spot twice. Kai was beginning to doubt that canine's abilities. Just as Kai was beginning to falter, the dog barked at an old warehouse they stood in front of. "Well, if I was going to kidnap someone I guess here would be on the list of where to keep them. Here goes nothing." Kai enters.

Quite some time have passed by before Serenity finally awoke. She twitched a couple times before she was fully awake. She could still feel the sting from the last slap she recieved. 'Oh gods.. If I ever make it through this, I swear on my life they will regret to have EVER crossed paths with Serenity Faith. I swear it.' She spewed bitterly. She squirmed to try and break free from the pole she was tied to again, but it was tied too tight. Her body was buised, bleeding and battered. Every inch she moved sent a surge of sharp pain throughout her body, but she was fighter. 'No pain, no gain.'She kept telling herself. After 5 minutes, the pain was too much to bare. She decided to stop for the time being. Instead, she just sat there and cried. Death seemed like the only choice for her right now. She lost faith in everything. The thought of her team mates coming to her rescue never even crossed her mind. And then Kai came to her mind. It was evident to her that she harboured feelings for the guy. "I guess I won't even have a chance to reveal them to him. Even if I did, he would never return my feelings anyway.." She whispered quietly. Her mind wandered for a second. She thought about all of the memories she shared with Kai. How he saved her life, and all the times they trained toghether. She began crying as all the memories came flooding back to her.

"Awhhh.. Why is my baby crying like that?" Steven stepped out alone. "Want me to kiss it all better babe?"

"Why don't you just fucking kill me right now, Steven. You initially intended to murder me, have you not?" Serenity said trying to sound strong,halting her sobs.

"You are right, Serenity. I was planning to kill you, and I still will. Don't worry your pretty little head about it. I assure you I WILL be the last person you see before you die." Steven assured.

"Then DO IT!. What the hell are you waiting for!" Serenity responded angrily.

"Well you see, I just wanted to mess with you a little more." He bent down and touched her bloody bruised cheek. "You know, you always struck me as being very strong-willed, and beautiful might I add, so why are you crying over a little pain." Steven asked.

"I don't have to answer to you, Steven." Serenity growled. "Why don't you go find some over girl to fuck around with okay? I mean after all, you were the someone who cheated on me and then dumped me!"

"Yeah so I did. That's how life is. Life doesn't get that good now does it? I think I've dedicated my life to making yours a living hell. Afterall, after we separated, I found out you joined the bladebreakers! What the hell was that! I HATE THAT TEAM!" Steven yelled.

"Well you know what? That's too bad for you! I don't have to answer to you. I am not connected to you in anyway, and I can sure as hell do anything I want, so you want just kiss my ass." Serenity shouted back.

Steven simply slapped her in the face in return. She winced at the excruciating pain. "You know what? I think I've had enough of your back talking. You die now, bitch!" Steven stood up and pulled out his beyblade. "You will under the wrath of Dranzer, Black Dranzer."

Serenity's eyes widened. "B-Black... Dranzer?"

"Yes that is right my dear. Before you die, I'll let you in on a little secret.. Black Dranzer here is almost identical to your friend, Kai's. In fact, it is his former beyblade before he went back to his pathetic Dranzer. You see, with the help of Biovolt, I changed Black Dranzer to be even more powerful than when Kai left him, and now it is in my hands. I intend to kill you with it." Steven laughed evilly. She then unleasehed the full potential of his bit-beast upon his ex-girlfriend.

Upon Black Dranzer's release, Kai who was hiding behind the cardboards boxes, had overheard everything. He had never felt such rage inside his body. His anger was overpowering him, and it delayed his course of action. Just after the release of Black Dranzer, Kai stepped out and released his own bitbeast in the direction of Steven. But before Dranzer hit Steven, Black Dranzer hit Serenity first.

"AHHHHH!" Serenity screamed in absolute pain as she felt the beyblade penetrate her chest. It was piercing her skin with immense force. It was unbearable.

Followed by Serenity's scream, Steven's followed shortly after. Kai then directed his beyblade towards Black Dranzer. With all its might, Dranzer pushed Black Dranzer away feeling its Masters desire to save the only person he has grown to love.

"SERENITY!" Kai ran towards his fallen angel, who was no longer conscious. He untied her arms from the pole. Steven had passed out from the pain, so he did not have to worry about him any longer. He examined her wounds, and saw the extent to which she was beaten. He wanted to throw up as he imagined all the pain the was inflicted on her. Her clothese were bloody, dirty and torn. No girl with a purer heart should deserve hell such as this. For the first time in a very long time, tears began welling up in his eyes. He embraced her with all he had. "I will not let you died." She swore to himself as a single tear descended upon her cheek. She flinced in pain. "Don't worry, Serenity. I will not let anyone hurt you anymore. I swear it." He quickly got up, and ran towards the exit as fast as possible.

He was a soloman running outside carrying a petite figure of his one and only love. He barely registered all the staring he recieved. His main concern was the person he was carrying. He didn't care that was tired and out of breath. He wanted to save her life at all costs.

"QUICK! Somebody get me a taxi! Get me a taxi something! Fast or She's going to die! HURRYY!" Kai demanded.

"Here, I'll drive you to the nearest hospital! Hop in!" A stranger offered.

Without hesitation, Kai jumped in still embracing Serenity tightly. The whoel time, Kai kept shouting for the driver to drive faster. As soon as they reached a hospital, Kai jumped out and ran inside. Inside, Serenity was immediately sent to the paramedics to be treated. Kai just stood and waited there. He called for his team members to come. As soon as they arrived, the five kids sat in the waiting room patiently. The Black Panthers and Steven were immediately arrested, and there was a warrant for Boris and Voltaire.

"I'll never forgive myself if she dies." Kai said softly. Closing his eyes and burying his face in his hands.

"Kai, I know you love her, but it isn't your fault. Who would have known." Ray consoled him.

Kai opened his eyes. 'Love?' Kai thought. 'Is that what it is? Love? I love Serenity? Maybe that's what it is and maybe it isn't. All I know is that I could never bare it if I was to lose her forever. Even if my grandfather told me love is for the weak. I'll be weak just to see her live again, and I swear I'll never allow harm to come near her ever again.'

His thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of the doctor who was tending to Serenity.

"What's the verdict, doctor?" Kenny asked in anticipation.

"She lost a tremendous amount of blood. She needs a blood transfusion as soon as possible. However, She is has a rare blood type. Blood type O. Our blood bank is low. Would any of you boys happen to have the same blood type such a herself? If not, then I'm afraid we will have to put her on a waiting list." The doctor asked.

Kai looked up. He was blood type O. Without thinking, he volunteered himself. "Take as much as you like. I'd do anything."

Everyone else was somewhat shocked by his statement. They were in awe as they watched Kai all too eagerly follow the doctor outside to donate blood to Serenity.

"Did I just hear right or are my ears messed up?" Tyson asked.

"You heard right, Tyson. I don't think any of you are aware of it, but Kai really loves that girl- more than words can say." Ray said.

"I definitely did not see that coming." Max said. "who would have thought Kai of all people."

"Life is a mystery they say." Dizzy responded. "But don't make fun of Kai about it or you know what's coming."

"You don't have to let me twice." Tyson said.

Shortly after, Kai returned with a bandaid on his left arm. No one said anything about what Ray had told them prior. They knew was too concerned about Serenity at the moment and they didn't want to agitate him more while he was in such a state.

After a couple more hours, the doctor returned once again. The blood tranfusions was very successful. She should be fine now. However, at this time, we can only permit one person to visit her. Too many visitors may relapse her recovery. I'll let the decision to be made be you guys."

"I think Kai deserve to visit her first over everyone else. He was the one who saved her life afterall. " Ray said. Everyone else agreed. Kai simply followed the doctor in her room where she lay.

As soon as he entered, he felt his stomach tie into a million knots. It hurt him so much so see her this way. She was hooked to at least 2 machines and there were bandages everywhere. She took a seat next to her bed and for hours, he just sat there staring at her. Sadness overcame her. Finally, her eyes slowly fluttered until they open lethargically but fully. Kai sat up from his chair and moved close to her.

"Kai..." She spoke so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"Shhhh.. Don't speak conserve your energy." Kai replied.

"Were you the one who got me out of there?" She ignored him. Kai nodded.

"I knew it. I felt it even if I was unconscious. I felt your warmth." Serenity smiled weakly.

"So Steven is your ex-boyfriend hey?" Kai changed the subject.

Her demeanor changed. "He is. I loved him with all my heart. I was willing to do anything for him, but he took me for granted. He didn't take our relationship as seriously as I did." Her eyes filled with tears. "In the end, he left me, but who would have thought he would also try to kill me as well.."

"You know there are actually people in this world who care about you." Kai said. Serenity looked at him. "If you want me to, I can be that person. I may not be the perfect candidate but I WILL honour, cherish and protect with all that I have.." He had never admitted his feelings before, but at that time, he could see all the sadness in her eyes. He wantedto ease it.

"You know Kai.. For awhile now, I've feeling struggling.. struggling with my feelings for you. I swore to myself a long time ago that I would never love another for the rest of my life. And out of all the people I've met, you changed me in ways no one else could. When I first met you, you were an emotionless soldier. Despite that fact that everyone said you were ruthless, I could see things no one else saw. You are kind and sincere deep down. You're grandfather just buried it. I want to be the person who can bring out the best in you too."

Kai smiled. He lifted up her air masked to lean in and gently kiss her on the lips. A tear rolled down her face. She was happy kai felt that same way.

"Awhh.." Tyson watched as they peaked from the window overlooking the room. "That is so cute guys!"

"We should leave them before we ruin the whole moment!" Ray said as he pushed them all out. Before he too made his exit, he turned back to see then still kissing. 'I'm glad you've found someone who will compliment your talents, Kai. I can tell you truly care for her with all your heart. She changed you in ways no one else could.' Ray smiled and clsoed the door behind him.

**THE END!**

So this is the end. It has been a very long time since I've updated this story so I decided to finsih it because I've kept many people waiting. I had originally wanted this to end in a different way, however, due to all the things i have going on in my life, i had to change it, so i made the end quick. I hope you guys still liked the ending nonetheless. I've learnt a lot this past year, and I've grown. I hope it is relfected in this final chapter i wrote today. I hope you enojyed it as much as i did writing it.


End file.
